Fuller Holes
by Nike1503
Summary: An XXX Parody of the netfilx show Fuller House.
1. Chapter I: Our First Chapter

**Chapter I**

 _Our First Chapter_

Jackson Fuller was sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine waiting for something interesting to happen. Just then his aunt Stephanie walked into his room to collect the dirty laundry from his and Max's hamper.

"Hey action Jackson what's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Not much just trying to find something to do." Jackson said.

"Well you can help me with laundry," Stephanie said.

"Please don't push it. I'm not that bored." Jackson said.

"I figured you'd say that and I have no intention of finishing this today anyway." Stephanie said.

"So any girls you've got your eye on." Stephanie said.

"Hey J-Money is a pimp." Jackson said.

"Okay for starters don't say that in front of your mother and secondly do you know if those jeans are clean or dirty." Stephanie said.

"They're dirty aunt Stephanie." Jackson said.

Stephanie then bent over to pick them up giving Jackson a nice view of her ass.

"Oh man aunt Stephanie's got a fine ass. I just wanna do anything and everything to it." Jackson thought to himself.

As he was staring at his aunt he was quickly getting aroused without realizing it until she started to stand upright. Jackson quickly thinking put the magazine over his erection hoping Stephanie wouldn't notice.

"Okay thanks for telling me that their dirty." Stephanie said as she put the rest of the laundry in the hamper and turned back to Jackson.

Stephanie quickly noticed the magazine over his cock but pretended not to notice and left to start the laundry so she wouldn't get in trouble with DJ.

"Hmm so Jackson is bored and hard he's probably looking for something to jerk off too or ditto cum into. Gah why are men so predictable." Stephanie thought. "Wait why don't he and I go at it I could use it."

Soon a devious smirk was on Stephanie's face as she knew what she was planning. A few minutes later Stephanie walked up the stairs and went peeked into Jackson's room and saw that he was jerking off.

"Ugh he's going way to hard in himself and I don't think there's any thing for live near him." Stephanie thought. "Well looks like it's time for sex-Ed with Stephanie"

She then barged through the door shocking Jackson who froze in fear.

"Umm Stephanie knock next time please." Jackson said.

"Oh please I knew what you were doing. Now I can help you get that taken care off." Stephanie said.

"Okay how?" Jackson asked.

"You'll see but first get naked." Stephanie said.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Just shut up and do it." Stephanie said.

Jackson then quickly got naked and laid back on the bed.

"Here sit in the edge first." Stephanie said.

Jackson then moved to edge of the bed and sat there.

"Better aunt Stephanie." Jackson said.

"Much better." Stephanie said.

Stephanie then began to give her oldest nephew a lap dance. As she was giving her oldest nephew a dance she took off her shirt to reveal a blue bra. She then threw the shirt to the side and kept going undoing her jeans and pulling them down leaving her in a matching set. Soon after Stephanie kept tease him until she was completely naked.

"Now that your all excited let me blow your mind." Stephanie said.

Stephanie then knelt down between his legs and began bobbing up and down on his cock. Jackson was in awe that his aunt was giving him a blowjob. Part of him was really happy while part of him was worried they'd get cought.

"Hey relax nobody else is home." Stephanie said.

"Oh right." Jackson said relieved.

"Hey I got an idea why don't you play with my boobs." Stephanie said.

Jackson quickly took the opportunity and started to moterboat his aunt. As he was going at it Stephanie could fell herself getting wet.

"Okay not exactly what I meant but whatever floats your boat." Stephanie said.

"Then what did you mean?" Jackson asked.

"I thought you'd at least suck on my nipples." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Jackson said.

He then took one breast into her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Oh yeah that's what I wanted." Stephanie said.

After a while Jackson switched to the other one. As he was working on the second Stephanie began to give him a handjob.

"Whoa that's awesome where'd you learn that." Jackson said.

"Don't worry about that now." Stephanie said.

"Hey Aunt Stephanie can I taste you?" Jackson asked.

"Please do." Stephanie said.

Stephanie then laid back and spread her legs for Jackson. Jackson started out slowly but then got faster.

"Oh god yes Jackson yes. Keep going." Stephanie said.

Jackson continued at it not listening to his aunt. A few minutes later Stephanie pulled him out and kissed him.

"Mmm I wanna taste that cock again." Stephanie said.

"How about we do this right." Jackson said.

Jackson then inserted his cock into her pussy. He started thrusting in and out. As he was thrusting in and out he could see her boobs bouncing up and down.

"Oh yeah Jackson that's it keep it up." Stephanie said.

Jackson kept going for a while longer. Until he felt Stephanie's pussy tightening around his cock.

"Oh yes Jackson I'm cumming." Stephanie said as she came over his cock.

Jackson then pulled his cock out. Stephanie then quickly started to suck him off tasting herself on her nephew.

"Oh yeah Stephanie this feels great." Jackson said.

"That's not all I can do." Stephanie said.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"Let me see your ass." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Jackson said as he was getting in position.

Stephanie then started to kiss his ass all over. When she finished that she spread his cheeks out leaving his asshole open.

"Ooh nice and tight just the way I like them." Stephanie said to herself.

Stephanie then started to lick his ass. She went up and down his ass.

"Oh man this feels nice Aunt Steph." Jackson said.

He then put his face down on his bed so he could jerk himself off as Stephanie was licking his ass.

"Jackson stop that let me do that." Stephanie said.

She then moved his hand away and continued from where he left off.

"Oh Stephanie I'm about to cum." Jackson said.

"That's okay baby cum for your aunt." Stephanie said.

"I don't want to cum on my sheets." Jackson said.

"Okay I've got a thought." Stephanie said.

"What are you thinking." Jackson asked.

"Just turn around first." Stephanie said.

Jackson turned around and quickly Stephanie started to blow him again.

"Oh Aunt Steph. I'm cumming." Jackson said.

Jackson then came in his aunts mouth. Stephanie then pulled his mouth off his cock.

"What do you plan to do with all that cum?" Jackson asked.

Stephanie then swallowed it all. Jackson sat there in shock.

"There it's taken care of. Now get dressed before the rest of the family gets home." Stephanie said.


	2. Chapter II: The Next House Over

**Chapter II**

 _The Next House Over_

Meanwhile at the next house over Ramona was practicing for her next audition in front of her mother.

"So what did you think mom?" Ramona asked.

"I thought it was good but maybe you should Gibbler it up a bit." Kimmy said.

"Thanks and no there is no need to Gibbler it up." Ramona said.

"Oh please there's always a need to Gibbler anything up." Kimmy said.

"Well then I have no reason to Gibbler it up." Ramona said.

"Okay then get ready to go back to DJ's." Kimmy said.

"Wait mom." Ramona said.

"Yeah what is it sweetie." Kimmy said.

"Well I was hanging out with my friends and..." Ramona began to say but trailed off.

"You all talked about engaging in lesbianism." Kimmy said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Ramona said.

"Please I was a kid once. I know things." Kimmy said. "That and I heard y'all moaning from the attic a few minutes later."

"Ugh I told them to be quiet." Ramona said.

"Actually you were the loudest of them all." Kimmy said.

"Oh well then... um sorry." Ramona said.

"Oh it's fine here show me what you've learned." Kimmy said.

"Wait what?" Ramona asked with shock.

"Show me what you've learned at your lesbian party." Kimmy said.

"Well I didn't really learn anything." Ramona said.

"Oh well then let me teach you." Kimmy said.

"What could you teach me." Ramona said.

"I can teach you plenty." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then undressed herself quickly and sat on the bed. Ramona was shocked at how fast her mother got naked.

"Well get naked and let me teach you or I'll please myself in front of you." Kimmy said.

"You wouldn't." Ramona said.

"You really want to test that." Kimmy said.

"God no." Ramona said.

"Well then do as I say." Kimmy said.

"Ugh fine." Ramona said.

Ramona then took off her clothes and then stared at her mother's nude body.

"Okay so what now?" Ramona asked.

"Well come here." Kimmy said.

Ramona then walked over to her bed and Kimmy quickly pulled her daughter on top of her and then into a kiss. Kimmy quickly dominated and realized that her daughter had no clue about what she was doing.

"Okay stop. Take your time don't just try to steal their breath." Kimmy said.

"Okay." Ramona said. "Like this."

Ramona then started to kiss again but listened to her mother going slowly and enjoying it.

"Mm see better." Kimmy said.

"Much better." Ramona said.

"Now show me what you learned at this party." Kimmy said.

Ramona started to kiss down her neck. Kimmy then guided Ramona down to her pussy.

"Now start eating out your mother." Kimmy said.

Ramona listened and started off slowly tasting and enjoying her mother's pussy. Once she got used to the taste she started to pick up the pace.

"Oh yeah that's it, come on faster faster, yes that's my girl." Kimmy moaned in ecstasy.

Ramona then stopped and started to kiss her mother. As Kimmy was now tasting herself on her daughters mouth Ramona started to feel up her mothers pussy.

"Go ahead Ramona finger me." Kimmy said.

Ramona started to insert her middle finger in and out of her mother. While she fingered her, her other hand started to feel her mother's boobs.

"Go on suck on them and you can add more than one finger." Kimmy said.

"Yes mom." Ramona said.

Ramona then inserted one more finger inside her pussy and started to suck on her left nipple.

"Oh yeah Ramona keep it up." Kimmy said.

Ramona kept at it while Kimmy was starting to moan. After a little bit Ramona switched nipples and added a third finger to her pussy.

"Oh geez maybe you don't need teaching your really good at that." Kimmy said.

"Thanks mom." Ramona said.

Ramona then removed her fingers and started to eat her out again.

"Oh yeah that's my girl." Kimmy said.

Ramona kept at it for a while until she felt her mother's pussy tighten around her tounge.

"Oh yes I'm about to cum." Kimmy said.

A few minutes later Kimmy came in her tounge.

"Whoa that was good now let me show you a few things." Kimmy said.

"Like what?" Ramona asked.

"Like this." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then dove into her pussy and started to eat her out.

"Oh man mom your better than Lola." Ramona said.

"I know I am but that's experience." Kimmy said.

"Oh please keep going." Ramona said.

Kimmy kept going while Ramona was moaning louder and louder with each movement of her tounge.

"Geez she's a screamer like her father." Kimmy thought to herself.

Thinking quickly Kimmy ran her hand over her pussy and put her fingers in Ramona's mouth.

"There suck on mommies fingers while she plays with your pussy." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then resumed eating her out. Ramona's moans were now muffled by her hands and she was getting super excited as her mother was eating her out.

"Ooh I've got an idea. I'll be right back don't move." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then left and cane back seconds later holding a orange dildo in her hands.

"Ooh that looks like fun." Ramona said.

"It is and I'm using it on you." Kimmy said.

"Sweet am I the first." Ramona said.

"No I used it on myself plenty of times." Kimmy said.

"Not what I meant." Ramona said.

"Oh and I've used this with DJ." Kimmy said.

"Ooh cool well give it to me momma." Ramona said.

"Okay." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then quickly lubed the dildo up with some saliva and then lined it up with her daughters pussy. Ramona was twitching in anticipation for this and nearly came when it was barely inserted in her.

"Calm down and enjoy it now taking a dildo is like...oh your not listening at all I'll tell all I tried to teach you later." Kimmy said.

She then started thrusting the dildo in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yeah mom harder please." Ramona said.

"You don't have to say please." Kimmy said.

"Then give it to me harder mom." Ramona said.

Kimmy then started going harder and faster while Ramona started moaning loudly.

"Oh man I'm gonna cum mom." Ramona said.

"That's okay just do it." Kimmy said.

"Okay mom." Ramona said.

Seconds later Ramona came on the dildo and had her loudest orgasm to date.

"Now clean this off." Kimmy said as she handed Ramona the cum covered dildo.

Ramona then took it and started to suck on it. Once she had cleaned it she handed it back to her mom.

"So how did I do?" Ramona asked.

"You did fine but you need to be quieter while in the act." Kimmy said.

"Fine but other than that." Ramona said.

"You'll be just fine now get dressed we need to get back to DJ's before dinner time." Kimmy said.


	3. Chapter III: Growing Pains

**Chapter III**

 _Growing Pains_

A few hours later everyone had arrived home from their endeavors.

"So Max how was your day?" Stephanie asked.

"Good." Max said. "Hey have you seen my tablet there's a new rocket launch I'd like to see."

"I think it's on the table." Stephanie said.

"Okay thanks." Max said.

Max then grabbed his tablet from the table and walked up to his room. Once he entered the room, he sat on his bed and opened the tablet. After he'd unlocked it he went to find the video of the rocket launch he'd wanted to see. Once he found the video an ad had come up advertising a new lingere line. He was inadvertently drawn into the ad and felt his cock start to harden.

"Okay this is weird. I don't know what's going on." Max said. "Hey mom can you come here please."

"Sure thing sweetie I'm on my way." DJ said.

Seconds later DJ walked into the room.

"What do you need Max?" DJ asked.

"Well I was going to watch the new rocket launch but then a commercial for women's underwear came on." Max said "and then this happened."

Max then pulled down his pants and underwear to show his hardened cock.

"Oh okay well that just happens." DJ said. "I wish I knew what to say, your father was able to help Jackson with this when he was your age." DJ said.

"Well do you remember what he said?" Max asked.

"No but I think I know of a way that we can take care of that." DJ said.

"How?" Max asked.

"Simple take off your shirt and sit on the bed." DJ said.

"Okay." Max said.

Max then did what DJ asked and waited on the bed. DJ then let her hair down and lined himself up with his cock. She then kissed the tip and started going down on his cock.

"Oh yeah mom that feels nice." Max said.

DJ kept at it taking in all his young cock in her mouth. A few minutes later she stopped and kissed his shaft leaving another kiss on his tip.

"Here let me get these clothes off and we can continue." DJ said.

"Okay mom." Max said.

DJ then took off her shirt and pants revealing a matching set of black undergarments.

"Ooh I like this." Max said.

"Just wait it'll get better." DJ said.

DJ then unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor revealing her breasts.

"Oh it did get better." Max said.

DJ then pulled off her panties and knelt back down.

"Um mom." Max said. "Could I do this to you before you continue."

"Well he'll have to learn eventually." DJ thought.

"Sure thing go ahead." DJ said.

"Shouldn't we switch spots." Max said.

"Oh right." DJ said.

The two then switched where they were positioned on the bed/floor. Max then went in between his mother's legs and proceeded to eat her out. As his young tounge was lapping away at her pussy she started playing with her breasts pulling and pinching each nipple until each were nice and hard.

"Aum bi sowing bood momf. (Am I doing good mom)" Max said.

"Yes baby your going fine." DJ said

Max continued for a while until DJ stopped him.

"Mom why'd you stop me?" Max asked.

"Because we still need to take care of your friend." DJ said pointing to his cock.

"Oh right." Max said.

"So since you got it nice and wet stick it in me." DJ said as she spread her legs apart.

Max then moved into position and lined his cock up with her pussy and slowly started thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy. As he was thrusting DJ's phone rang. DJ quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello." DJ said.

"Hey Deej." Steve said.

"Yeah what do you need Steve." DJ said.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight." Steve said

"Yea I ah...ah am." DJ moaned into the phone.

"Um what are doing cause that was a little weird." Steve said.

"I think Jackson got around all the passwords I set up and is watching porn. I gotta go bye." DJ said.

"Okay but before you go I'll be there in an hour." Steve said.

"Okay bye." DJ said as she hung up the phone. "Okay Max we gotta make this quick so pick up the pace."

Max then started going faster. As he was thrusting DJ was moving with him.

"Okay Max let's try a different part to relive you." DJ said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Okay just come here." DJ said.

DJ then took his cock back into her mouth. As she was blowing him she could feel his young cock tightening up and she felt his balls. After they'd gotten as close as they could Max could feel his legs tightening and stiffing around her shoulders.

"Mom my body feels weird." Max said.

"Don't worry about that. You'll be fine." DJ said.

DJ then started to tease Nac a little after she saw that she had plenty of time left. DJ kept going down on him for a few minutes more. After a while DJ started get a little sloppy letting her saliva fall all over her middle sons young cock. DJ knee soo. That he would cum soon didn't want any of that on her breath so she stopped blowing him just in time. Once she officially stopped Max then came shooting a long rope of cum on her face and a second on her clothes.

"Ugh Max you need to be careful about where you cum." DJ said.

"We'll sorry I didn't know what was going on." Max said.

"It's fine just know for the future." DJ said. "Now I've got to get ready a second time."


	4. Chapter IV: Old Fling

**Chapter IV**

 _Old Fling_

DJ quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor and raced off to her room.

"Okay now I need to find out what to wear for this dinner." DJ said. "But then again it's Steve I don't have to try that hard."

She then scrambled around the room trying to find something.

"Oh right Stephanie's doing laundry so it might be Christmas when I everything gets done." DJ thought "Well I could wear this gift for Jackson but I'll just get him a new one."

DJ then put on a new San Francisco 49er's jersey that stopped just past her ass.

"Well lets see how this kicker will impress Steve." DJ said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's always open." she heard someone say.

Downstairs Steve had entered the house to Kimmy sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kimmy where's DJ?" Steve asked

"I think she's up in her room." Kimmy said.

"Wow she's usually super prepared." Steve said.

"Well what can you do about it?" Kimmy said.

"I guess there's not much I can do." Steve said.

After a few minutes Steve then walked upstairs towards DJ's room.

"Hey Max how's it going?" Steve asked.

"Good." Max said. "My mom is down the hall."

"Thanks." Steve said.

Steve then walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"In a minute I'm almost ready." DJ said.

"Don't worry Deej it's just me." Steve said

"Steve don't come in." DJ said.

"What was that I'm coming in." Steve said.

"No Steve don't..." DJ said as Steve walked into her room.

"Oh shoot sorry I couldn't hear you." Steve said as he started to turn back into the hall.

"Uggh just get in here." DJ said.

Steve then slowly walked back into DJ's room and saw she was now lying on the bed in a seductive pose with just the jersey on.

"So are ready for our date Steve." DJ said with a wink.

"Oh yeah I am. Where would you like to go?" Steve asked.

"Well I don't see why you can't lock the door and we stay in here this afternoon." DJ said.

"I don't think you've ever been this horny." Steve said.

"Well what can I say it's been a while." DJ said.

"Yeah it has." Steve said.

Steve then pulled DJ in for a kiss. DJ began to feel her dampness thickening after her raunchy encounter with her middle son. Steve started to raise up the jersey until DJ stopped him.

"Now now Steve there's no need for that when I know all you really want is my feet." DJ said.

"Oh my lanta you know me so well." Steve said.

"Well then you can go anywhere you want but you can only cum on my feet." DJ said. "Do we have a deal Steve"

"Oh yeah we do." Steve said.

"Well then..." DJ said before she threw herself on her bed and spread her legs out. "...have your way with me now."

Steve then took off his clothes rather quickly and got himself in position to start. Steve then slowly inserted his cock in DJ's wet pussy.

"Dang you really were horny your pussies already soaked." Steve said.

"Steve watch your mouth my children are home." DJ said.

"Oh right sorry." Steve said. "Now where were we."

Steve then started to thrust himself in and out of DJ's wet pussy. Each thrust getting harder and faster than the one before. After a few minutes of thrusting Steve then took his hands and started to feel up DJ's stomach until he reached her breasts. Steve then started to cup her breasts and pinch and pull on her nipples until he could see them through the jersey when he took his hands away and the jersey rested back on her body.

"Oh yeah that's nice." Steve said.

"What is seeing my nipples through this jersey." DJ said.

"Oh yeah." Steve said.

Steve then picked up the pace thrusting even harder in DJ's pussy.

"Oh yeah Steve harder." DJ said.

"My pleasure." Steve said. "Now how about I get a shot of that ass."

"Well you know the rules." DJ said.

DJ then started to raise her legs towards her head so Steve could remove his cock from her pussy and started to align it with her ass. He felt no need to lube her ass with his saliva due to the fact his cock was still soaked from her pussy juice. DJ then slowly started to put his cock in her ass.

"Geez Deej your ass is tight." Steve said.

"Well then you can take my anal virginity then." DJ said seductively.

"Alright." Steve said.

Steve then started thrusting his cock in and out of her ass. DJ then started to finger her pussy doubling her own pleasure. Steve eventually caught sight of his girlfriend fingering her self while he fucked her ass.

"Ooh Steve are you enjoying the show?" DJ said.

"Very much." Steve said.

DJ then felt her walls tighten around her fingers.

"Oh man Steve I think I'm gonna cum." DJ said.

"Go right ahead and cum on those pretty little fingers." Steve said.

DJ couldn't fight it any longer and came on her fingers. Steve then pulled his cock out of her ass as she pulled out her fingers out of her pussy. Steve then grabbed her hand and started to lick her fingers clean. Meanwhile his other hand was pulling on his cock.

"Steve quit jerking it and let my feet do that part for you." DJ said.

"I know I was just waiting for you to put those lovely feet on my cock." Steve said.

DJ then wrapped her feet around his cock and started to move her feet up and down his shaft.

"Oh yeah DJ that's it. Man your really good at this." Steve said.

"Thanks...I think." DJ said.

"Don't worry that's a compliment and I think I'm gonna cum." Steve said.

DJ then stopped giving Steve his footjob with her feet resting at the tip and he came all over her feet.

"Oh man that was way more than I usually do when I just see girls feet." Steve said.

"What was that?" DJ asked

"Nothing." Steve said.


	5. Chapter V: Family Bonding

**Chapter V**

 _Family Bonding_

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Steve asked.

"Geez is that all you think about is food." DJ asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." Steve said.

"Yeah I do just let me clean the cum off my feet and get in a proper dress and not a jersey and nothing on underneath." DJ said.

"Okay I'ma gonna go get a sandwich." Steve said.

Steve then grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. Once he was finished he started down the hall.

"Hey Max hows it going?" Steve asked looking into the room.

"I'm doing fine how about yourself." Max said.

"I'm feeling great, oh by the way I'm taking your mom out to dinner tonight." Steve said.

"Yeah I know have fun." Max said.

Steve continued his way to the kitchen and passed both Jackson and Ramona on his way. As Steve passed between them Ramona got a peek at his cock softening as he walked.

"Holy moly did you see that?" Ramona asked.

"What Steve going into the kitchen, that happens all the time." Jackson said.

"No not that I know he goes in there all the time, I'm talking about his cock it was bouncing around as if he'd just had sex." Ramona said.

"Oh please like he'd have sex before he came over here." Jackson said.

"Aye aye aye he obviously had sex with DJ before he came down here." Ramona said.

"Oh yeah that makes way more since than him getting some before he came here." Jackson said.

"No don't ever say that again." Ramona said.

"You got it." Jackson said.

"Jackson just shut up right now." Ramona said.

"Okay." Jackson said.

The two then traveled upstairs and then ventured into their rooms. While in her room Ramona couldn't stop thinking about Steve's cock bouncing around in his pants. She could feel herself getting wet with each thought of her and him. In her fantasy she was bent over the bed and he would be fucking her from behind with him her getting a spanking from him. Soon she undid her jeans and took off both her jeans and panties.

"Damn Steve's cock is making me so horny." Ramona said. "Ooh I could get either Jackson or Max involved to help me solve this."

Ramona couldn't help herself anymore she then started to glide her finger down her stomach until she reached her soaking wet pussy. She then circled her middle finger around her entrance getting her finger nice and wet. Curiosity then set in for Ramona and brought her finger up and started to taste herself on her finger.

"Damn I taste good." Ramona thought.

Meanwhile in the room across the hall Jackson and Max were sitting on their beds minding their own business. Minutes later the two of them stared at her as they'd each heard a noise from Ramona's room.

"What the heck is that?" Max asked.

"I think Ramona's playing with herself." Jackson said,

"What do you mean by that?" Max asked.

"Oh you'll see what I mean." Jackson said.

The two boys then slowly crept over to Ramona's room and Jackson slowly opened the door until the two could see in her room. The two then saw Ramona with two fingers deep in her pussy.

"Holy chalupa's." Max said.

Ramona suddenly shot up and stared towards the door. Her eyes widen as she realized she was caught masturbating by her two brothers. She then smiled and removed her fingers from her pussy.

"Max why can't you be quiet for once." Jackson said.

"Shut up she'll hear us." Max said.

"Too late boys already did so why don't you just come in and enjoy the show; or you two could join me in this act." Ramona said with a smirk.

Both Jackson and Max looked at one another as if to ask if they should do this but Jackson threw the door open and started getting undressed. Max slowly walked in to the room closing the door behind him.

"Well that's good that you two decided to join me, now get naked and let's fuck." Ramona said.

"Alright did Steve get you all riled up." Jackson said.

"Let's do this." Ramona said.

She then took off her shirt and bra revealing her breasts while the two boys got their clothes off.

"Wow Jackson that was really fast." Max said.

"Speak for yourself you pulled you clothes off so fast." Jackson said.

"Why don't you two just give me your cocks and let me have them." Ramona said.

"Okay." Jackson said

Ramona then put both of their cocks in her mouth. While she had both of them in her mouth the two boys were in bliss until Max accidentally grazed his hand over Jackson's ass.

"Whoa Max don't do that." Jackson said.

"And yet we are both in this girls mouth and you have a problem with my hand on your ass." Max said.

"Yea I do and please don't look at me." Jackson said.

The two kept arguing for a few minutes until Ramona spanked the both of them.

"What the hell was that for?" Jackson asked.

"Just shut up and enjoy this." Ramona said.

"Okay." Max said.

"Hey when can we get inside you?" Jackson asked.

"Well its about time that you asked, and since you did come on in." Ramona said.

The three of them then started to position themselves on the bed with Ramona on her hands and knees waiting for each of her brothers to deciding on where to go.

"So Max you pick first and then I'll go wherever you don't." Jackson said.

"Okay." Max said.

Max then lined himself up with her mouth and Ramona then resumed blowing him.

"Well I guess he's set in his ways." Jackson thought. "Now to get a piece of that ass"."

Jackson then spread her ass apart and started licking it. His tongue slowly spacing out her ass as she kept Max's cock in her mouth.

"Mmm Max your cock tastes amazing." Ramona said through her moans.

"Thanks." Max said.

Ramona then pulled her mouth off of his cock.

"Hey Jackson are you gonna do anything else besides eat my ass?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah I am now get ready." Jackson said.

"Ready for what." Ramona said.

"This." Jackson said.

He then lined his cock up with her ass and slowly started inserting his cock in her ass.

"Awe yeah now your getting somewhere." Ramona said.

Jackson kept going getting faster and faster while Max started to mirror his movements.

"Yeah Max fuck her face." Jackson said.

Jackson then kept going. The two brothers were getting faster and faster. Ramona then began to squeal with both cocks in her body, Jackson could feel himself getting close to the edge.

"Oh man I'm about to cum." Jackson said.

"Same here." Max said.

Ramona didn't say anything and grabbed Max and kept his cock in her mouth. Ramona could feel herself getting tighter and close to cumming. Jackson then came in her ass while Max came in her mouth. Shocked at the feeling of both boys cumming at the same time in her holes she then came soon after and the three stopped and the boys removed their cocks from her.

"Whoa that was amazing." Max said.

"Agreed when can we do this again." Jackson said.

"Ugh cum tastes disgusting how do people stomach that." Ramona said.

"Kids dinner is almost ready." Kimmy said.

"Oh shoot I forgot it's almost time for dinner, quick get dressed and nobody mention this ever." Ramona said. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Max and Jackson said.

The three then got dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen for dinner.


	6. Chapter VI: Secrets

Chapter VI

Secrets

The three kids then walked down the stairs to see what was for dinner and to their amazement there were a few pizza's on the counter and plates to go along with them.

"Wow mom I'm impressed you were able to get a dinner without anything going wrong." Ramona said.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Kimmy said.

"Yeah Steve was here and would have ate us out of house and home." Stephanie said.

"That's true I wonder what stopped him." Max said.

"Oh I think DJ had something to do with that." Kimmy said looking over to Stephanie.

"Yeah she could have done something." Stephanie said returning the look.

Jackson stood there with a confused look on his face as he was trying to figure out what they meant. Seconds later Ramona saw the look on his face.

"Seriously he can't figure it out we just did what they were talking about before we came down here." Ramona thought.

Just then Tommy started crying from the other room. Stephanie then ran over to his chair and started to soothe him. Stephanie was slightly bent over the chair giving Kimmy a view of her ass.

"Oh man the things I've wanted to do to that ass since we were young." Kimmy thought.

"Hey when can eat?" Jackson asked. "Gotta fuel up this kicker body."

"Oh when do you plan on starting next season." Ramona said.

"Pfft no next week." Jackson said.

"Hey dummy seasons over." Stephanie said.

"It is." Jackson said.

"It is." Everyone else said.

"Okay what are we waiting for let's eat." Max said.

The five of them then sat around the table and started to eat. The five ate and had a very casual conversation about what all they did and their plans for tomorrow. They were then talking about how long they each thought Steve and DJ were going to be out for the night. As the pizza ran low the kids then separated and left Kimmy and Stephanie to clean up the mess.

"Aye of course they left us to clean up the mess." Stephanie said.

"Well then there's only one thing we can do." Kimmy said.

"Leave this for DJ and blame the kids." Stephanie said.

"What no we do it and then tell DJ that the kids didn't do it." Kimmy said.

"Well I'm not doing this so you can clean this up." Stephanie said.

Stephanie then took Tommy out of his high chair and let him walk around. She began crawling around chasing after. As she was chasing her around her jeans started to dip allowing Kimmy to see her blue panties.

"Oh man I hate to see her leave but I love to watch her go." Kimmy whispered to herself.

About an half an hour later Kimmy had finished the dishes and started looking around for Stephanie to help with Tommy.

"Steph...Steph where are you?" Kimmy called.

"She's in her room mom." Ramona said.

Kimmy then walked down to the basement and saw Stephanie playing around with Tommy chasing him around and tickling him.

"Hey Steph can I speak with you alone?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah sure let me just pass off Tommy." Stephanie said. "Hey Max, Jackson, or Ramona come down here and get Tommy."

Just then both Jackson and Ramona came down and went to collect Tommy from the two adults and they took him up to the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about." Stephanie said.

"I wanted to talk about how lazy you are and about the fact all you do anything to avoid doing actual work for me and my party planning business." Kimmy began to say until she saw that Stephanie just wasn't listening. "Oh my god you aren't even listening."

Kimmy then walked towards her, raised her hand and slapped her ass.

"How rude." Stephanie said. "You could at least ask."

"That's not what I wanted to do." Kimmy said. "You aren't listening you need to help me with the housework..."

Stephanie then pulled Kimmy's face and pressed her lips against hers. Kimmy was resistant at first but slowly opened her mouth and let Stephanie glide her tongue into her mouth and dominate the kiss. Kimmy then started fighting back to become the dominant one in the kiss but before she could become the dominant one Stephanie broke it.

"What the hell was that?" Kimmy asked.

"Something to shut you up." Stephanie said.

"Okay but why did you do that?" Kimmy then asked.

"Why...because I see the way you look at me and I can hear the things you say about me." Stephanie said. "You've wanted me since I got these." she said pressing her boobs together.

"Yeah your right." Kimmy said. "I've wanted to try that pretty pussy since your gorgeous boobs had come in."

"Well then you should relax and we can get a little kinky." Stephanie said.

Both Stephanie and Kimmy then leaned in and resumed their kiss from before. Stephanie kept up her dominance she then started to tug on Kimmy's shirt pulling it up. Kimmy then raised her arms and let Stephanie pull of her shirt. Kimmy then repeated the actions that were done to her a minute ago to get Stephanie's shirt off. The two girls then started fondling with each others bras, eventually undoing them and letting them fall to the floor. Stephanie then broke the kiss and took Kimmy's left boob and started sucking on her nipple. Stephanie then started to undo her jeans with one hand and used her other hand to start on Kimmy's jeans.

"Oh Steph..." Kimmy moaned. "This feels so good."

Kimmy then started to move her hips back and forth as Stephanie was sucking on her nipple. After a few minutes Stephanie switched to her right nipple. Kimmy then took her hands and took off her jeans and panties. Kimmy then started to pinch and pull on Stephanie's nipples once she'd gotten her jeans off. Stephanie then started to get her own jeans and panties off after a while.

"Well you've wanted this longer." Stephanie said. "So it's only fitting that you eat it first."

Stephanie then laid down on the bed and spread her legs apart, Kimmy then dove right in. Her tongue circling her clit and with each rotation getting in deeper and deeper.

"Oh damn your so good at this Kimmy." Stephanie said.

Kimmy wasn't even paying any attention as she was just concerned with eating out her best friends sister. After a few minutes Kimmy stopped and pulled Stephanie into a kiss allowing her to taste herself.

"Man I taste good." Stephanie said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah you do." Kimmy said. "Now why don't you taste me."

Kimmy and Stephanie then switched positions on the bed and the two continued in their reversed roles. While Stephanie was eating her out she was able to pull off tricks that she'd learned from her time on the scene as a DJ in various clubs in London.

"Ooh another trick you learned in London." Kimmy said.

"Hell yeah there are so many things that they taught me over there." Stephanie said.

Kimmy then leaned back against Stephanie's pillows and felt something underneath, she then reached under and pulled out a nicely sized royal blue dildo.

"Took you long enough to find that." Stephanie said.

"You mean that you sleep with a dildo under your pillow each night." Kimmy said.

"Yep it's super enjoyable." Stephanie said.

"Yeah right." Kimmy said.

"Well then let me have it so that I can show you what I mean." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Kimmy said skeptically.

Stephanie then took the dildo from her hands and then laid Kimmy back down. Stephanie then lined the dildo up with her pussy and slowly started to slide it in slowly but surely until most of it was in her pussy.

"Oh man this feels nice." Kimmy thought.

Stephanie kept going picking up the pace, Kimmy could slowly feel her eyes rolling back into her head knowing she would cum soon.

"Damn Steph you really know how to use this." Kimmy said. "Your so good I think I'm gonna cum soon."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Stephanie said.

Stephanie then went ridiculously faster until she heard Kimmy scream in pure ecstasy cumming all over her dildo. A few minutes after Kimmy came down from the orgasm she pushed Stephanie down on the bed and took the dildo from her hands and repeated the actions that were done to her in hopes of giving her a very similar experience.

"Wow you are not good with this just stop Kimmy." Stephanie said. "You are a much better eater than a beater."

Stephanie then sat up and pushed Kimmy down on the bed. She then stood up, took the dildo out of her pussy, and then sat on her face. Kimmy then restarted eating her out already replicating the moves that Stephanie did to her a few minutes ago.

"Oh yeah you are much better eating pussy." Stephanie said.

Kimmy then felt Stephanie's walls tighten around her tongue. Stephanie then started to feel her body quiver as she was nearing orgasm.

"Oh damn Kimmy yes yes yes." Stephanie screamed as she came all in Stephanie's mouth.

"Mmmm I said it before and I'll say you taste so much better than I ever imagined you would." Kimmy said.

"Thanks now let's get dressed before either DJ or one of the kids see us." Stephanie said.

"Yeah we should." Kimmy said.


	7. Chapter VII: So Much A**

**Chapter VII**

 _So Much A**_

"Yeah we should." Kimmy said. "But first."

Kimmy then pushed Stephanie onto her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a very long time." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then held Stephanie's head down on her bed while she grabbed a few belts that were on the floor and tied her hands to the bedpost.

"Kimmy your crazy." Stephanie said.

"I know." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then slid her hands down Stephanie's back until she reached her hips, she quickly pulled them up exposing her ass to the air. Kimmy stood up off the bed and started to fondle her ass pinching and stretching out her ass. She then started to kiss her right ass cheek all over leaving no part unkissed, after which she gave the same treatment to her left ass cheek. A few seconds after kissing her ass all over, she sniffed her asshole.

"Mmmmm." Kimmy hummed taking another sniff.

"Kimmy...this feels really good." Stephanie said.

Kimmy then spread out her cheeks and slid one of her fingers along her asshole before putting her tongue in. Kimmy stood over her licking her asshole up and down getting it nice and wet for herself.

"Oh yeah worship my perfect ass." Stephanie said.

Kimmy then slapped Stephanie on her ass while still rimming her ass.

"Ow how rude." Stephanie said.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps on the kitchen floor.

"Kimmy you need to cut it out right now." Stephanie said.

Kimmy kept at it, oblivious to Stephanie telling her to stop. Stephanie then started to buck her hips to try to get Kimmy to stop but that was of no use as it helped Kimmy give Stephanie even more pleasure which caused Stephanie to moan louder than she'd already been. Just then the footsteps grew louder and louder which told Stephanie that someone was getting close to them.

"Kimmy you need to stop somebody will see us." Stephanie said.

"Too late somebody already did." A voice said.

Just then Kimmy pulled her head out of Stephanie's ass and looked to where the stairs and saw Jackson standing there with a look of shock and awe.

"Jackson." Kimmy said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Jackson said.

"You can't tell your mother about this." Kimmy said.

"I won't if I can join you in playing with my aunt's ass." Jackson said.

"Why the heck would you want to do that?" Kimmy asked.

"Why...because it's something that I missed out on." Jackson said.

"Well that's fair get those clothes off and have fun." Kimmy said.

Jackson then stripped off his clothes while Kimmy went back to rimming Stephanie. Jackson then began jacking off his cock to get it hard.

"There it's nice and wet for your hard cock." Kimmy said.

Jackson then got himself behind Stephanie and had his cock lined up with the pussy but before he could start thrusting Kimmy lined him up with her ass.

"Oh thanks." Jackson said.

"No problem." Kimmy said.

Jackson then started thrusting into his aunt's ass. Kimmy then positioned herself to where she was looking at Jackson but she could still play with Stephanie's ass which she did by squeezing it and sucking on it.

"Oh fuck this is so fun." Jackson said.

"Watch your language." Kimmy said. "And pick up the pace your mom could be home any minute."

"Oh your right." Jackson said.

Jackson then picked up his pace and started getting faster. His legs slamming against Stephanie while Kimmy sucked on her ass.

"Oh you two are crazy." Stephanie said.

"Don't act like your not enjoying it." Kimmy said.

Kimmy then started to smack her ass whenever Jackson was moving away from her ass, with each hit Kimmy could see Stephanie's ass getting redder and redder with each hit. Jackson could soon feel Stephanie's ass tightening around his cock.

"Oh man I'm gonna cum." Stephanie said.

"That's it cum for us." Kimmy said.

Stephanie then came all over Jackson's legs, she then laid down after Jackson pulled out his cock.

"Holy moly Aunt Stephanie your ass it tight." Jackson said

"Yeah it was the first time I'd done that." Stephanie said.

"Wow I just popped my aunt's cherry." Jackson said. "That's so cool."

"Cool for you but I guess it makes since as I took your virginity today." Stephanie said.

"Pfft no you didn't." Jackson said.

Kimmy then walked over and started to undo the belts that she tied Stephanie with. Once she was free from the make do bonds she then glared at Jackson which told him to get dressed and get upstairs. Jackson then saw the look and ran upstairs while putting on his clothes.

"Damn your good at that." Kimmy said.

"Yeah thanks." Stephanie said.


	8. Chapter VIII: DJ's Home

Chapter VIII

DJ's Home

A few hours later DJ and Steve pulled up to the house after their date.

"I had a great time with you Deej." Steve said.

"Same here heck even our 'pre-date' before we went out." DJ said

"Yeah that was great." Steve said.

The two leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Goodnight Deej." Steve said.

"Goodnight Steve." DJ said.

DJ walked out of the car and walked into the house.

"Max, Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona I'm home." DJ yelled walking through the door.

"Hey mom." Jackson said walking over to her.

"DJ welcome home." Kimmy said. "All the kids were wonderful."

"Yeah they were." Stephanie said.

"Good I wasn't too worried." DJ said.

"Ah but you were worried." Kimmy said.

"Yeah you were in charge of my kids." DJ said. "Of course I was gonna worry."

"That makes sense." Jackson said.

"Jackson no need to be a smart ass." Stephanie said.

"Your one to talk about asses." Kimmy whispered.

"Well it's late I think that we should get to bed soon." DJ said.

"Mom it's only 9:45." Jackson said.

"I know but I'm usually in bed by 9:30." DJ said.

"Wow even still she is in bed early." Stephanie said.

"I know but that's DJ for ya." Kimmy said.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." DJ said.

"Goodnight DJ." Kimmy and Stephanie said.

"Goodnight mom." Jackson said.

"Goodnight you three Jackson don't stay up too late." DJ said.

"I won't mom." Jackson said.

The four then went their separate ways with Jackson went to his room, Kimmy went to the kitchen, Stephanie sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and DJ started on her way to her room. As she was walking she started passing Ramona's room she decided to poke her head in.

"Hey Ramona I'm home." DJ said.

"I know I heard." Ramona said.

"Okay." DJ said.

"Hey DJ can I talk to you for a second." Ramona said.

"Sure what did you want?" DJ asked.

"Well I was just curious to know if you and my mom ever did anything crazy as teens." Ramona said.

"Oh , we did a lot of crazy things as teens but something tells me that the word 'crazy' you're using mask what you really want to ask." DJ said.

"It was that obvious." Ramona said.

"Yeah it was just ask away." DJ said.

"Okay did you and my mom ever engage in lesbianism?" Ramona asked.

"Well we did kiss every so often but we never went beyond making out." DJ said.

"Oh okay." Ramona said.

"Is that all you wanted to ask." DJ said.

"Yeah." Ramona said.

"Okay." DJ said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah see you then." Ramona said.

"Well that was weird." DJ said.

"That could not have been more awkward." Ramona said. "I need to conquer her before I go after anyone else."

Ramona thought of a plan to get herself alone with DJ later tonight. After about an hour Ramona started off towards DJ's room, once she arrived she slowly opened the door and saw DJ asleep in her bed.

"Oh man she is out like a light." Ramona said. "This makes this a little better."

Ramona then crept along the floor to the foot of her bed her body getting more and more nervous with each step. Once she reached the foot of her bed she climbed on and pulled down the sheet revealing DJ in a skimpy nightgown.

"Oh wow she is so hot how has my mom not tapped this before." Ramona thought.

She then gilded her hands up her legs until she reached her thighs. She gave them a squeeze and moved up to the edge of her nightgown and started to pull it up seeing her multicolored striped panties. DJ then adjusted herself as she felt the cool air hitting her legs causing Ramona to stop and wait for her to finish moving around. Once DJ stopped Ramona kept pulling her nightgown up past her stomach just reaching under her breasts until DJ started moving around again until she got comfortable.

"Oh man that was close." Ramona whispered. "Well I didn't get this close to quit now."

Ramona then moved to her shoulders and started to pull down the straps on her nightgown until the got passed her elbows DJ started to shift again but this time she woke up and was just faking staying asleep as to see how far Ramona would take it. After all the rustling settled down Ramona finished pulling off the straps of DJ's nightgown. Ramona fought internally if she should continue or if she should stop after about a minute she remembered that she told herself that she "didn't get this close to quit." so she continued pulling her nightgown down to where it was just covering her breasts.

"Shit now I can't get this off." Ramona said to herself. "Unless."

Ramona started to pull on the nightgown down until she pulled it off of her. Once the nightgown was off Ramona threw it to the floor and looked at DJ's nice boobs.

"For three kids she looks good." Ramona said.

"Thanks." DJ said sitting up.

"Oh shit I didn't think you'd be awake." Ramona said.

"Well I wasn't until you started taking off the shoulder straps of my PJ's." DJ said.

"I'm sorry I've just been experimenting with guys and girls my own age I guess I wanted an older woman to try a few things on." Ramona said.

"Well why didn't you just say so." DJ said. "Then you wouldn't have to sneak in and strip me while I was asleep."

"I'm sorry DJ what I did was wrong and stupid." Ramona said.

"Come here." DJ said.

As Ramona came closer DJ pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. DJ then started to feel up under her clothes and pulled up her shirt revealing an ivory colored bra, DJ then quickly unhooked it and threw it on the ground with her nightgown. DJ then started to kiss down Ramona's petite frame until she reached her boobs.

"Awe these are so cute." DJ said before taking one in her mouth.

Ramona started pulling down her pants while DJ was sucking on her left boob.

"Oh DJ this feels so good." Ramona said.

DJ kept at it until Ramona threw her pants on the floor and pulled her off.

"Let me return the favor." Ramona said cupping both DJ's boobs.

"Be my guest." DJ said.

Ramona took DJ's left boob and started sucking on it, she then took her left hand and started to pinch and pull on her other nipple while her right hand went down to feel around DJ's pussy.

"Mm you feel so wet." Ramona said.

"So you can't do anything with these panties in the way." DJ said.

"Lie back and let me take care of that." Ramona said.

DJ laid back and lifted her legs while Ramona put her head between her legs and removed her panties with her teeth and let it fall to the bed. Ramona then grabbed DJ's ankles and started worshiping her feet. She then put her toes in her mouth and started sucking on them. A few minutes later Ramona switched to the other foot giving it the same attention as she did the other including sucking on her toes. Ramona kissed up DJ's legs before diving right into her pussy.

"Oh god Ramona." DJ said.

Ramona kept at it lapping away at her pussy licking up all of DJ's juices in and around her pussy before pulling her head out.

Mm you taste so good DJ." Ramona said before going back into her pussy.

DJ laid there moaning while Ramona was eating her out. DJ soon started grinding against Ramona's tongue. A few minutes later Ramona pulled her head out and kissed DJ allowing her to taste herself on her tongue.

"Mm I guess I do taste good." DJ said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah you do but I think now you should taste me." Ramona said.

"Well it is only fair." DJ said.

Ramona stood up and pulled off her panties and then sat on her face. DJ started eating her out while gripping her thighs to keep her in place. Ramona sat there flicking her clit as DJ was now deep in her pussy. DJ kept herself in position until the felt Ramona's walls tighten around her tongue.

"Oh man DJ I'm about to cum." Ramona said.

"Coh aheb. (Go ahead.)" DJ said.

Ramona came all over DJ's mouth while she was riding the waves of her orgasm. She then got off of DJ's face and planted another kiss.

"Ramona I think it's time you return the favor." DJ said.

"Right." Ramona said.

Ramona started licking DJ down until her pussy before she could dive in, DJ grabbed her hair and stopped her.

"Why did you stop me?" Ramona asked.

"Because I want you to enjoy my ass." DJ said.

"Really." Ramona said.

"Yes just enjoy it." DJ said turning herself over.

Ramona stared at DJ's ass before diving in. Ramona kept licking and sucking on her asshole while using one of her hands to keep her ass spread apart and the other was massaging DJ's clit.

"Oh damn Ramona you are a god at this." DJ said.

"Or your expectations are low." Ramona thought.

The two stayed in position with Ramona still deep in her ass until she felt her whole body start to tighten around her ass.

"Oh fuck Ramona keep it up." DJ said. "I'm gonna cum."

"That's it cum for me DJ." Ramona said in between licking her ass.

A few minutes later DJ came as Ramona was eating her ass. She sat there riding out the wave of ecstasy she was experiencing.

"Ramona that was fun and I did go further with your mom." DJ said.

"Why didn't you say anything when I asked." Ramona said.

"I knew that you wouldn't come here if you knew we did anything." DJ said.

"That is genius." Ramona said.

"I know now get to bed." DJ said.

"Yes ma'am." Ramona said.


	9. Chapter IX: Young Love

**Chapter IX**

 _Young Love_

After her encounter with DJ Ramoana went back to her bed and slept the night away. The next day Max was up by nine in the morning awaiting the arrival of his one love Rose.

"This is so exciting I can't wait for her to get here." Max said as he was watching the morning cartoons.

As the minutes ticked by Max was getting more and more excited, until his mind thought about the time with his mother. He then thought about doing some or even more of the things that he did but with his girlfriend which made his cock start to harden.

"Oh damn I can't let her see this." Max said.

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by the repeated phrase "It's always open." said by someone else in the house.

"Dang it okay hopefully she won't notice." Max said as Rose opened the door and waltzed right in.

"Hey Max hows it going." Rose said.

"It's been good." Max said. "Are you ready for today?"

"I've been waiting for the longest time." Rose said.

"But we just saw each other yesterday in class." Max said.

"Oh silly boy don't you remember?" Rose asked.

"Remember what?" Max asked.

"Of course you don't you said that you were gonna draw me when we hung out." Rose said.

It was at that moment that Max did remember that he agreed to draw an image of Rose.

"Oh right of course thanks for jogging my memory." Max said.

"No problem Maxy." Rose said.

"Would you like to walk up to my room." Max said.

"Let's go then." Rose said.

The two then locked arms and walked up to his room which Jackson was still sitting in.

"Ugh I'm out of here you two enjoy each other." Jackson said before he quickly left the room.

"Nice we now have the room to ourselves." Max said.

"Good so how about we take a scene out of titanic and you draw me like one of those french girls." Rose said.

"You mean you want me to draw you naked." Max said.

"Yeah your mom's not gonna come in is she." Rose said.

"No she is gonna be gone all day." Max said.

"And the other two?" Rose asked.

"Aunt Stephanie will be asleep for a while and Kimmy will just avoid us as she'll try to hang out with Ramona." Max said.

"Then there's nothing for us to worry about." Rose said.

Rose then started taking off her dress letting the straps fall off her shoulder and letting it fall to the floor leaving her in just her panties. Max on the other hand went to grab a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Are you ready Max." Rose said

"Yeah I guess." Max said.

Rose pulled down her panties and then laid down seductively on his bed while Max started to draw her in the nude. He started with her head and kept going drawing in her soft eyes, her cute nose, and pretty lips. He kept drawing downward past her neck, her slender shoulders, and flat chest. As he was sketching her chest giving a good round circle for each of her nipples. The drawing continued with him stopping at her waist before going back to finish up her arms. Once he finished up her arms he back to her waist continuing down to her slender legs until he finished at her feet.

"Alright it is finished." Max said spinning the image around allowing her to see.

"Oh Max I love it you did so good on it." Rose said.

"Thanks I'm not the best when it comes to this but it was fun to do." Max said.

"Now I think It's time I pay you for this." Rose said.

"What do you mean pay me?" Max asked.

"Oh I saw that tent in your pants when I walked in I just wanted you to do this like you said before I take care of that." Rose said pointing towards his cock.

"You know how to fix these." Max said.

"Yes I do I've seen my mom do this to a few people when she doesn't close the door all the way." Rose said.

"Okay then let me get undressed." Max said.

Max then quickly took off his clothes while Rose got down on her knees and started sucking his cock.

"Oh yeah that's good, keep it up." Max said.

Rose kept at it taking him deeper and deeper in her mouth. Max started to fuck her face. Small batches of spit started to fill the sides of her mouth and chin while Max's cock was drenched in her spit.

"Oh Maxy, put your cock in me now." Rose said laying back and spreading her legs.

"Sure thing Rose." Max said getting himself in position.

As soon as he was in position Max began thrusting his cock into her pussy.

"Oh yeah that's nice." Rose said. "Keep it up."

Max did as she said keeping it up and even increasing his pace little by little. Soon Max could feel Rose's walls tightening around his cock.

"Oh Max your so good I think I'm...I'm cumming." Rose said through her moans.

"That's fine just cum for me baby." Max said.

Rose came all over Max's dick. Once she came down from her orgasm Max began to pull his dick out of her pussy and went to go clean it off.

"Wait let me clean you off." Rose said.

Max then turned around to respond but before he could Rose started sucking on his cock again.

"Oh man your so good at this Rose." Max said.

A few minutes later Max pulled his cock out off Rose's mouth and he shot out ropes of cum all over her face and hair.

"Oh man that was fun anyway I'm gonna go clean myself up and you should clean yourself off as well." Rose said.

"Yeah want me to get anything out for when you come out." Max said.

"No just wait and we can play more later." Rose said.


	10. Chapter X: She's a Rebel

Chapter X

She's a Rebel

As Max and Rose were cleaning themselves off upstairs, Jackson had walked out of one of the other bathrooms and went to watch TV. As he was watching Saturday morning cartoons Stephanie came storming in to the living room.

"Morning Aunt Steph what are you planning today." Jackson reaching over about to slap her ass.

Stephanie then caught his hand before he could make contact.

"Don't even think about it." Stephanie said. "Besides both Gia and Rocki are on their way."

"What why?" Jackson asked.

"Off the top of my head not sure, but since your dating Rocki so you should prepare for anything." Stephanie said.

"Seems accurate." Jackson said.

"I know and that also means don't do anything too inappropriate." Stephanie said pulling his hand away from her ass.

"Okay I won't do anything stupid." Jackson said.

"Good." Stephanie said.

After a few minutes Rocki and Gia waltzed right into the house without knocking.

"Ugh you just come into the house without knocking." Stephanie said. "How rude."

"Not our fault you keep it open at all times." Rocki said. "Sup Jackson you and me upstairs now."

"On my way." Jackson said racing up the stairs. "Rocki you coming."

"Wow you've got him on a good leash there Rocki." Gia said.

"Please I could get him on a leash." Stephanie said.

"Yeah well morally it is wrong so let her take him out for a spin." Gia said.

"Whatever." Stephanie said.

As Jackson and Rocki disappeared upstairs that was the last they heard of that conversation.

"So where should we hang out?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know wherever fine by me." Rocki said.

"Well Max and Rose are in my room, Ramona's still asleep, Kimmy is probably with Tommy in the kitchen so that only leaves my mom's room." Jackson said.

"That's fine doubt we could get into trouble in there." Rocki said.

The two walked over to DJ's room, walked in, and closed the door.

"There now we won't be bothered." Jackson said.

"Perfect." Rocki said. "Now on your knee's boy."

"Okay" Jackson said kneeling down.

"Good." Rocki said.

Rocki then bent over giving him a kiss on his lips. After breaking the kiss Rocki took off her shirt and threw it across the room.

"Should I remove my shirt?" Jackson asked.

"Not yet." Rocki said.

"Okay." Jackson said.

Rocki began teasing Jackson by grinding up against him. After a few minutes she pulled off Jackson's shirt.

"See why I said not to take your shirt off." Rocki said.

"Yeah." Jackson said.

"Good now finish getting me undressed." Rocki said.

Jackson reached up unhooking her bra and pulling it off. He then started fondling with her jeans for a while until he was able to pull both her jeans and panties off. Jackson was now looking directly into his girlfriends pussy.

"You want this pussy?" Rocki asked.

"Oh yes so much." Jackson said.

"Then beg for it." Rocki said.

Jackson started whimpering and giving a puppy dog eyes for his begging.

"Good enough for me." Rocki said.

Rocki then laid sat down on the bed and wrapped her legs around his head. As soon as he was locked in Jackson started eating her out.

"Oh yeah you are so good at this." Rocki said.

Jackson kept up with himself getting faster while eating her out. A few seconds later he began to jack himself off. Rocki soon released him from her legs and pulled him back to his feet. Once back on his feet Jackson started pulling off his pants and boxers letting his cock pop out already hard.

"Awe he's all ready for me." Rocki said gripping his cock.

She then started jerking him off before kneeling down and taking him into her mouth. Not long after she started blowing Jackson the two made eye contact while the blowjob was going on.

"There now that your cock is nice, wet, and hard." Rocki said. "The choice is yours."

"How about both." Jackson said.

"Just know that anything you do to my ass I'm doing to yours." Rocki said.

"I know that." Jackson said. "So I'm starting there."

"Fine doggy or missionary." Rocki said.

"What?" Jackson said.

"Oi how do you want me with my legs behind my head which is missionary or on all fours facing away from you which is doggy style idiot." Rocki said.

"Oh how about doggy style then." Jackson said.

"Ugh fine." Rocki said.

Rocki got in position and waited for Jackson to start. Jackson then started feeling around her ass before spreading her cheeks and diving in. Jackson kept himself at bay licking up and down her ass at a nice steady pace before picking it up. Rocki soon started massaging her clit while Jackson continued to eat her ass out. After a while, Jackson pulled his head out and looked down at Rocki's glistening asshole.

"Now time for you to take this dick." Jackson said.

"Then I hope you like a dick in your ass." Rocki said.

"Oh right our agreement." Jackson said. "Fuck." He whispered.

"What was that?" Rocki asked.

"Nothing." Jackson said.

"Good." Rocki said. "So did you want to..." She began.

Rocki then felt something enter her ass, when she looked behind she saw the Jackson had inserted one of his fingers into her ass.

"Seriously." Rocki said.

"Seriously." Jackson said as he inserted a second finger.

Jackson stayed fingering her asshole while he was jerking himself off. Rocki went back to massaging her clit until she felt Jackson remove his fingers from her ass.

"Now it's your turn to get your ass played with." Rocki said turning around until she was met with Jackson's fingers in her mouth.

Rocki sucked on his fingers before pushing him down on the bed.

"Want me to turn around?" Jackson asked.

"No pull your legs to your head." Rocki said.

"Okay." Jackson said.

Jackson did as he was told pulling his legs to head, once they were in position Rocki started rimming Jackson. She kept licking up and down his ass while soon jerking him off as well.

"Ah this feels so good." Jackson said.

"You wanna feel better." Rocki said.

"I always want to." Jackson said.

"Good." Rocki said. "I just need you to relax and let me do what I need to."

"Okay go ahead." Jackson said.

Rocki then moved her head to his cock and started blowing him a second time while she started with two fingers in his ass.

"Oh man that feels so much better." Jackson said.

Jackson started playing with her hair before forcing her to take more of his cock in her mouth. Rocki then forced herself off his cock by pulling her fingers out of his ass and shoving them in his mouth.

"Ag what was that for." Jackson said pulling her hand out of his mouth.

"The agreement we made long ago saying whatever happens to one persons ass happens to the other." Rocki said.

"But that was my mouth." Jackson said.

"With your ass juices on it and you made me taste my own ass so enjoy yours." Rocki said with a devilish grin.

"That seems fair do you wanna ride?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Rocki said.

The two got in position with Rocki getting her pussy aligned with his cock and started bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Ah yeah that's nice." Jackson said.

"I know." Rocki said. "Oh yeah keep this up you own this pussy now."

The two kept at it until Jackson could feel her walls tighten around his cock.

"Oh Rocki I'm gonna cum." Jackson said.

"Cum inside me then." Rocki said.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"Yes do it." Rocki said.

"Fine." Jackson said.

Rocki kept bouncing up and down on his cock until she felt him cum in her.

"Nice job it feels so nice in me." Rocki said. "Now it's my turn."

Rocki remained bouncing up and down on his cock until she felt that she was about to cum.

"You ready for me?" Rocki asked.

"Sure." Jackson said skeptically.

"Good." Rocki said.

Rocki removed herself from his cock and laid down on the bed and came on the bed.

"Rocki what the fuck that's my mother's bed." Jackson said.

"I know I just had to leave my mark for her." Rocki said.

"Your mark." Jackson asked.

"Yeah now she'd have to confront you or I if she wants to know if we had sex in her bed." Rocki said. "And she doesn't want to know her little man is having sex."

"That's true." Jackson said. "Let's get out of here before anybody hears us."

"Okay fine whatever." Rocki said.


	11. Chapter XI: She's a Saint

**Chapter XI**

 _She's a Saint_

"Please I could get him on a leash." Stephanie said.

"Yeah well morally it is wrong so let her take him out for a spin." Gia said.

"Whatever." Stephanie said.

As Jackson and Rocki disappeared upstairs Gia flashed a smile to Stephanie. Stephanie jumped into Gia's arms and planted a kiss on her.

"Mm you don't waste time, do you girl?" Gia asked.

"Are you kidding any body could see us just easier to fuck hard and fast sometimes." Stephanie said.

"But you should relax and enjoy it." Gia said.

"Fair enough where do want fuck?" Stephanie said.

"I say right here right now." Gia said. "What about you?"

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Stephanie said.

Gia leaned back into Stephanie kissing her again. The two fought for dominance with their tongues neither were able to get an upper hand until Stephanie reached down squeezing Gia's ass shocking her allowing Stephanie to gain dominance. Once she had full control Stephanie began fondling with Gia's shirt trying to remove it as fast as possible. Breaking the kiss Gia helped her remove the shirt.

"You miss seeing these." Gia said pressing her tits up.

"More than you would like to know." Stephanie said.

"Good well I've missed yours too so let me just...get that off." Gia said.

Gia pulled of Stephanie's shirt and the two were now in their bra and pants. Stephanie pulled Gia over and laid her down on the couch. Stephanie reached down and pulled off Gia's bra.

"There they are in all their glory." Stephanie said before leaning down and kissing each of her nipples.

After kissing each one over and over Stephanie began to suck on her right nipple until it was stiff and hard, after which she gave the same amount of attention to her left sucking and licking it all over. Once Stephanie was finished with her nipple she began kissing down her stomach until she reached her pants.

"Here let's get these off of you." Stephanie said.

"Fucking finally." Gia said.

"I love it when you swear." Stephanie said.

"I know you do, you bitch." Gia said.

Stephanie began rustling with Gia's pants undoing the button and started tugging them downward, Gia picked up her hips and let Stephanie pull them the rest of the way off.

"Look at that." Stephanie said pulling down Gia's panties. "A pretty pink pussy all for me."

"Well then get in there before I start myself you whore." Gia said.

Without hesitation Stephanie dove in lapping away at Gia's wetness taking in all the juices that she could.

"Oh yeah baby that's it." Gia said. "Just like that."

Stephanie continued to eat her out while Gia wrapped her legs around Stephanie's chest as she attempted to remove her bra with her feet. After a few minutes of feeling her struggle Stephanie pulled herself up and unfastened her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"This what you wanted to see." Stephanie teased.

"Oh yes it is." Gia said.

"Well then why don't you taste them." Stephanie suggested.

"Oh that's a real treat." Gia said.

Gia sat up and took one breast into her mouth, sucking and licking it while her hand explored downward between her legs. Gia began rubbing Stephanie's pussy over her jeans. Once she switched breasts Gia moved her hand into Stephanie's panties feeling how soaked they were she slowly inserted a finger into her pussy as she remained teasing her boobs.

"God." Stephanie moaned. "Quit teasing and just eat me."

"My pleasure." Gia said. "But first..."

Gia pushed Stephanie back onto the couch and aligned her pussy with her mouth.

"...I think you should finish what you started fucker." Gia said sitting down on her face.

Once again with no hesitation Stephanie started eating her out. Gia began to take off Stephanie's jeans and panties while she was being eaten out and once they were off she laid down and the two were now in a 69 position eating one another out.

"My god this reminds me of high school." Gia thought.

"This reminds me of the road." Stephanie thought.

"Been a while since I enjoyed pussy this good." Both girls thought.

In the midst of the 69 Stephanie reached up and grazed her finger along Gia's ass teasing her presumably tight asshole.

"Oo." Gia moaned. "Someone wants to play back there."

"Yeah I do." Stephanie said.

"Okay then let me get in a better position for you to enjoy my perfect ass." Gia said.

Gia crawled herself forward to where her and Stephanie's hips aligned. Stephanie sat herself up and spread out Gia's ass and started licking her up and down.

"Oh yeah much better than others." Gia said.

Stephanie stayed lost in pure bliss where she was. As much as Gia enjoyed Stephanie eating her ass out she wanted to feel her Stephanie squirm around a little. She reached over and grabbed her purse and pulled out her personal pocket vibrator and turned it on. Stephanie heard the buzzing sound and removed her head from her ass.

"So you still have that." Stephanie said.

"Always do you have the one that I gave you?" Gia asked.

"Not up here that is in my travel bag I have something better here." Stephanie said.

"Oh you should show me soon." Gia said.

Gia turned on the vibrator and started massaging Stephanie's clit with it.

"Oh yeah baby that's it there you go." Stephanie said.

"Keep eating my ass and shut up." Gia said.

Stephanie obliged continuing to tongue fuck her ass. After a few minutes Stephanie slowly inserted one finger into Gia's cunt.

"Oh come on more bitch." Gia said.

Stephanie inserted two more fingers and started bringing them in and out of her pussy while she was still eating her ass and Gia kept the pocket vibrator on Stephanie's clit. Stephanie's legs began to shake.

"Oo somebody's about to cum." Gia said.

Stephanie's body kept shaking and twitching around until she came onto the vibrator.

"Mm that was fun." Stephanie said removing herself entirely from Gia.

"That was, say you had something better than the pocket vibe I gave you here." Gia said.

"Yeah what of it?" Stephanie said.

"Get it and use it on me." Gia said.

"Fine but first close your eyes, get on all fours, and wait for me." Stephanie said.

Gia did as Stephanie told her to do waiting for her to use some random toy on her. Once she saw Gia was in position Stephanie moved over to the side table and opened the drawer with her stuff in it, moved a few items around, and pulled out an 8 inch black strap on.

"There she is." Stephanie whispered.

Stephanie gave the tip a kiss before putting it on.

"My god Stephanie what's taking so long?" Gia asked.

"Relax I'm almost ready." Stephanie said as she finished tightening the harness.

"This had better be worth it." Gia thought.

Stephanie got down on her knees and aligned the strap on with her pussy and slowly inserted the tip in.

"Oh shit a dildo nice." Gia said.

"Actually you should turn and see." Stephanie said.

Gia opened her eyes and turned her head back and saw Stephanie in position ready to thrust herself in and out of her pussy.

"Oh hell yeah drill me." Gia said.

Stephanie starting ramming her hips at a fast pace. Gia began moaning out every form of profanity she could think of as she was being drilled.

"Yeah you like this getting drilled by your best friend." Stephanie said.

"Fuck yeah." Gia moaned.

"Well then you'll love this even more." Stephanie said pulling out the strap on.

"What the fuck was that about?" Gia asked.

"I'll tell you what, you see a while back my cherry was popped so now it's time I pop yours." Stephanie said. "After all I didn't spend all that time on your ass for nothing."

"Bring it on bitch." Gia said.

Stephanie quickly inserted the strap on into Gia's ass ramming her at the same pace as she was fucking her pussy.

"Oh yeah fuck yes." Gia moaned.

After a few minutes Gia could feel her body tensing up.

"Oh man I'm about to fucking cum." Gia said.

"Yeah cum with my dick in your ass." Stephanie said.

Seconds later Gia came all on the floor.

"Wow that was fun." Gia said.

"Yeah and now to clean up all this cum." Stephanie said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that." Gia said.

The two bent over and started to lick all the cum off the floor until there was no more. The two then shared another kiss exchanging Gia's cum on their lips.

"Mm one of the things I missed when I was a DJ, your sweet cum." Stephanie said.


	12. Chapter XII: Harmon-Fuller Pet Care

**Chapter XII**

 _Harmon-Fuller Pet Care_

Unaware of the sexual escapades going on under her roof DJ was busy at the pet firm that she was managing alongside her business partner Matt and they were slammed with appointments until about 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Whew thank goodness we have a break." Matt said.

"I know there were so many people and pets but man we were never this busy." DJ said.

"Yeah I guess everybody just had the same idea do whatever needs to be done with the pets today." Matt said.

"Agreed now let's eat." DJ said.

The two grabbed their lunches and sat down at one of the waiting tables to eat.

"So DJ how's everyone at your house?" Matt asked.

"Oh good Max and Jackson fight like brothers; Ramona, Kimmy, and Fernando are all over everybody; and Stephanie just tries to do everything she can at once." DJ said.

"So nothing new." Matt said.

"Nope is there anything new with you?" DJ asked.

"No but it's fun going out on the town." Matt said.

"Awe I'm sorry." DJ said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Honestly I'm not sure." Matt said.

"Okay." DJ said.

The two sat in silence for a bit until DJ finished her lunch and took her drink to their mini fridge. As she was rummaging through the fridge to put her drink away bent over. Matt soon walked over to the mini fridge as well and slid his hand across DJ's back touching her ass.

"Excuse you Matt." DJ said.

"Oh sorry." Matt said.

"Whatever." DJ said.

"Are you okay you seem upset." Matt said.

"I'm fine just a little frustrated." DJ said.

"About what." Matt said.

"Jackson I'm pretty sure Stephanie invited Gia and Rocki over and I'm not a fan of either of them." DJ said.

"Oh well that's understandable." Matt said. "But I'm sure with everyone else there nothing crazy will happen."

"Yeah your right." DJ said. "So when's our next appointment?"

"Not for another forty-five minutes." Matt said.

"Wow so I guess we could have taken more time with lunch." DJ said.

"Well what about we have dessert?" Matt said.

"Well then what were you thinking of." DJ said.

"This." Matt said pulling her in.

Once she was in close Matt planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my lanta that is a good idea." DJ said.

The two quickly pulled off their scrubs and DJ leaned back into a kiss. Matt started to run his fingers through her hair before tracing her back and bringing her in closer. DJ tried to dominate the kiss but lost when Matt traced his finger down her ass. Once he was in position Matt slipped a finger into her ass causing DJ to break the kiss.

"Woah before you do anything back there you need to pass a test first." DJ said.

"Seriously." Matt said. "What a crazy way to say no anal." He whispered.

"Hey I didn't say no you just need to get that thing a little wet." DJ said kneeling down.

Once in position DJ started to suck him off. After a while, Matt looked down and saw DJ making eye contact with him. Matt soon started to fuck her face thrusting himself in and out of her mouth. DJ began to gag on his cock dripping it in spit to the point where there was a strand of spit that linked her mouth and his cock.

"Now can I get that ass." Matt said.

"Not yet you better prove to me why you deserve it with this." DJ said leaning back.

As DJ leaned back she spread her legs and spread out her pussy lips showing off her pussy.

"Wow you can be really naughty when you want to." Matt said.

Matt lined himself up with DJ's pussy and started ramming into her. Matt's cock was able to slide in and out with ease due to DJ' now wet pussy and how well she lubed up his cock.

"Oh man why haven't we fucked in the office before." DJ said.

"That's because there were always people here." Matt said.

"Right oh god yes keep going." DJ said.

The two's moans began to fill the air as Matt kept up his pace and DJ soon wrapped her legs around him keeping him close. Matt soon got out of her hold pulling his cock out and began to push her legs back behind her head so that way he could see her asshole.

"Go ahead Matt fuck my ass." DJ said.

"With pleasure." Matt said.

Matt quickly started to insert his cock into DJ's ass in a missionary like position and the two kissed again. As the kiss was going on Matt began to thrust his cock in and out of her ass. Soon after Matt broke the kiss to keep himself inside her ass.

"Wow she's a little looser than I thought she'd be." Matt thought.

"Wow he's great." DJ thought.

"Hey DJ why don't you ride me." Matt said.

"Little hard to do now." DJ said.

"Is that so?" Matt said.

Matt quickly put all his cock into DJ's ass, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her on top of him.

"Wow you are really strong." DJ said bouncing up and down on Matt's cock.

"Thank's helps when you need to get St. Bernards onto the operating table." Matt said.

DJ heard what Matt had said but she wasn't listening as she was in pure pleasure.

"Oh god Matt I think I'm gonna cum." DJ said.

"Go on then." Matt said.

DJ came buckets on Matt's chest and stomach. Pulling herself off of Matt, DJ started to pull his legs up until she saw his asshole.

"Um DJ what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Relax I'm just gonna eat your ass." DJ said. "It's something that I wanted to do to you."

"Okay." Matt said skeptically as he didn't know what she meant.

DJ started rimming Matt licking his ass up and down swirling her tongue around his hole. Matt started to moan the more DJ was teasing his ass, Matt's hips slowly started to buck with flick of DJ's tongue. As soon as DJ noticed his hips bucking she wrapped one hand around his cock and started tugging. Matt was in awe at his business partner's oral and hand skills that he came soon after.

"Wow that was fun." Matt said cleaning himself up.

"Agreed." DJ said.

"We should do this more often, except maybe not in the middle of the waiting room." Matt said.

"I don't know it was kinda fun. " DJ said.

"Okay did I fuck something loose." Matt said.

"No." DJ said.

"Okay well how long until our next appointment." Matt said.

"Um shit five minutes." DJ said. "Quickly get dressed."

The two got dressed quickly and went on the rest of the day like nothing ever happened.


	13. Chapter XIII: Kimberlina Mi Amor

**Chapter XIII**

 _Kimberlina Mi Amor_

Kimmy Gibbler was sitting on her bed working out the details for the next party on her list to make sure that it was a perfect and the client would be Gibbler satisfied.

"Okay so that makes your grand total up to two hundred fifty dollars you know for fifty dollars more I can bring my fiance who is a famous race car driver." Kimmy said over the bluetooth device in her ear.

After hearing the person's response Kimmy sat there with little shock on her face.

"See, I told you that nobody wants to see you at any of the parties I plan just leave it alone." Kimmy said.

"That was just the first person you asked." Fernando said. "I'm sure that someone will want to meet me."

"Yeah right." Kimmy said.

"Oh come on you know you can't resist this.' Fernando said wiggling his hips around.

"Oh god no don't look don't look." Kimmy thought to herself.

"Oh Kimberlina I can already tell you're all hot and bothered." Fernando said. "Why fight it just embrace it."

Fernando stayed in his position wiggling his hips. Thinking quickly he walked over to the stereo in the room and pressed play. The stereo started playing an upbeat techno song to which Fernando started to dance to the beat of. Kimmy sat on the bed trying to avoid looking to where Fernando was dancing around.

"Come on Kimberlina stop fighting it." Fernando said. "You know you want it."

As Kimmy looked up to answer she was then hit with a Fernando's shirt, pulling it off her face she was now looking at Fernando's ass which made her twitch. Fernando began to shake his ass while backing up before Kimmy smacked his ass.

"Ooh Kimberlina you excites me so much." Fernando said.

"How much?" Kimmy asked.

"This much." Fernando said ripping off his pants before dancing around Kimmy.

"Oh god Fernando why am I even fighting this." Kimmy said.

"I don't know why you ever fight this." Fernando said as he kept wiggling his hips, his cock bouncing around in his briefs.

Kimmy stared at Fernando's full cock and balls before the song ended. Once the song ended Kimmy pulled out Fernando's cock and started to suck him off. Fernando quickly started to thrust himself in and out of her mouth fucking her face.

"Oh yeah Kimberlina I love how this looks in your mouth." Fernando said.

As Fernando kept going Kimmy pulled down her shirt and bra, pulling out her tits. Once both were free Kimmy began to squeeze and massage them making each perk up before turning her attention to her nipples. Fernando pulled his cock out of her mouth and slapped her face with it.

"What the hell was that for?" Kimmy asked.

"A mild punishment for one who isn't nude with me." Fernando said. "So you should get naked and then we can have more fun."

"That's fine." Kimmy said.

Kimmy pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side. Fernando pulled Kimmy up to her feet before she pulled off her pants. Fernando quickly pulled her back into a kiss before reaching down to her panties before ripping a giant hole in them exposing her ass. Fernando broke the kiss and spun Kimmy around. Once she was facing away Fernando bent Kimmy over, reached down and unhooked her bra, before lining his cock up, and thrusting into her pussy.

"Oh yeah fuck me fuck me fuck me daddy fuck me." Kimmy said with each thrust.

Fernando quickly reached his hand back before swinging it forward to smack her ass.

"Mph." Kimmy moaned.

After a few minutes Kimmy pulled herself off of his dick before reaching down and pulling herself in a wheelbarrow positions with her hands on the bed and her legs wrapped around Fernando's hips. It was as her legs were wrapping around Fernando he was able to slip his cock back into her pussy and started thrusting again. Fernando stayed where he was and the two's moans began to fill up the room. Kimmy quickly started to turn her attention to her breasts keeping herself up with one hand and with the other smacking her tits up and down.

"Oi Kimberlina is there anything else we can do my legs are getting a little sore." Fernando said.

"Sure thing." Kimmy said.

The two of them removed themselves from one another which allowed Fernando to lay down. Thinking quickly Kimmy started to lick up and down his chest before sucking on his left nipple. Once she felt that it was nice and hard she pulled herself off of his nipple and turned attention to his right nipple. After his right was hard she began to lick back down his chest and stomach before turning her attention back to his cock. Kimmy started out by licking up and down the shaft, sucking on one of his balls, and lastly kissing the tip of his cock. After a few minutes Kimmy stood up on the bed before getting in position to start riding Fernando.

"You ready for me to ride you." Kimmy said.

"Oh please Kimberlina ride me." Fernando.

"Always." Kimmy said.

Kimmy started to bounce herself up and down on his cock.

"Oh man I forgot how good you feel inside me." Kimmy said.

"I know you did as you never were walking straight when we were married." Fernando said.

"Quit telling yourself that and let me keep this momentum going." Kimmy said.

"Fine whatever." Fernando said.

Kimmy kept up her pace bouncing up and down on his cock. As he was laying there Fernando began to reach over and smack her ass with one hand and with the other hand he started to caress her thigh.

"Well someone really likes smacking my ass." Kimmy said.

"I really do." Fernando said.

As Kimmy improved her pace she felt herself get close to the edge.

"Oh god I'm about to cum." Kimmy said.

"Just cum for me Kimberlina mi amor." Fernando said.

Kimmy came all on his cock and kept riding him through the waves of her orgasm. Once her orgasm subsided she pulled herself off of his cock and moved down to his cock. Fernando started to stroke his cock to bring himself to the edge but before he could get a rhythm going Kimmy pulled his hand off his cock and started to suck on his cock tasting herself as she began to fondle his balls in her hand.

"Oh man you are really good at that." Fernando said. "Oh man I'm gonna blow."

Once she heard him she pulled her mouth off his cock and started to stroke him until he came all over her tits. Fernando sat up and saw Kimmy playing with his cum on her tits.

"Wow that is so hot." Fernando said.

"I knew you'd like this now get dressed so nobody sees us." Kimmy said.


	14. Chapter XIV: Lost in Thought

**Chapter XIV**

 _Lost in Thought_

By now the rest of the Fuller-Gibbler clan was awake and doing their own things, Max & Rose were in his room, Jackson was in the living room playing video games, and Ramona practicing her dance routines for her next competition. After a while she decided that that was enough practice for the day and turned off her stereo.

"Good god that was fun but I think it's time for a quick shower." Ramona said.

Ramona walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water. As she was removing her shirt she heard the door creek open causing her to wrap herself around the shower curtain. Staring at the door she saw who walked in.

"Max can't you see it's occupied." Ramona said.

"Sorry I just needed to get away from Rose." Max said.

"Really why?" Ramona asked.

"I don't know and quite frankly I need a little space." Max said.

"Wow I never thought that you would want a break from Rose." Ramona said.

"I don't want to end things I just want to think." Max said.

"Well I'm going to shower you are welcome to sit and think but shut the door and don't say a word." Ramona said. "This is already awkward enough."

"Okay." Max said walking in and sitting on the counter.

"Wow didn't think he'd take me up on this." Ramona thought. "Aw well whatever."

Ramona pulled herself out of the curtain standing in her shorts and bra.

"Hubba hubba." Max said.

"Don't do that this is already weird." Ramona said. "Kind of." She thought.

"You do remember what happened last night right?" Max said.

"Fair point." Ramona said. "Just don't get any ideas."

Ramona spun around to where she was facing away from Max before she reached back and unhooked her bra before letting it fall to the floor. After which she moved up to the waistband of her shorts and pulled down both her shorts and panties. As she was removing her clothes Max had gotten a great view of her ass however he was trying to keep himself under control. As she was stepping out of her clothes Ramona had gotten a naughty thought in her head.

"Hey Max just like the door this curtain is always open." Ramona smirked before stepping in.

"What is she talking abou...oh I get it." Max thought as a smile slipped across his face.

Max hopped off the counter and quickly undressed. Once he was nude he reached down and folded his clothes before placing them on the counter. Ramona stayed put allowing her body to let the water run down her body thinking about if Max would join her. Soon she felt something run up her body and hand cup her breasts.

"I was hoping you'd join me Max." Ramona said.

Ramona turned around and pulled Max up to her before bringing him into the kiss. The two stayed in the kiss until Ramona brought him down to the floor of the tub. She started kissing down his neck while she began to fondle his balls. Once Ramona reached his chest she started to suck on his left nipple until she felt it stiffen in her mouth. After which she turned attention to his right nipple giving it the same attention before moving on down his stomach and finally reaching his cock. She took his cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down on him. After a few minutes she pulled herself off his cock, but before she could go back Max sat up and pushed her back towards the other side of the tub. Once she was in position Max repeated the process that Ramona did on him. He started kissing down her neck before moving down her neck sucking and biting on it before bringing himself down to her nipples he started to bite and suck on one while squeezing on her other nipple until each stuck out.

"Max move on with it." Ramona moaned.

Max did as she asked and moved downward kissing along her stomach before reaching her pussy.

"You ready for this." Max said.

"Yes please." Ramona said.

Max dove into her pussy lapping away taking all her juices that he could causing her to moan.

"Oh god you're pretty good at this." Ramona said. "I kind of wish you did this instead of Jackson fucking my ass."

"I can do that if you want me too." Max said.

"Not yet maybe later but for now get that cock in my pussy I haven't had that." Ramona said.

"In a while or at all?" Max asked.

"In a while since Jackson put his in my ass." Ramona said.

"Okay." Max said.

Max lined himself up and started to thrust himself in and out, the running water made it easier for him to slide in and out of her pussy faster than he would've if they weren't in the shower. Ramona kept moaning as she hadn't had any thing in her pussy since her mother's orange dildo.

"God that was hot." Ramona thought. "Max how bad do you want in my ass?" She said.

"I would like to at least eat it I don't want to fuck it." Max said.

"Okay then but I'm eating your ass too." Ramona said.

"You want it go ahead." Max said pulling his cock out.

Max turned around and leaned up against the wall with his ass sticking out. Ramona sat herself up and spread out his ass, she took a quick whiff of his ass before she started licking his asshole up and down. Max reached his hand down and started to stroke his cock at the same speed Ramona was licking him up.

"Aw..." Max moaned. "Don't stop."

"Don't plan on it any time soon." Ramona said taking a quick breath before diving back in.

Max started moaning loudly and it started to echo in the bathroom, Ramona thinking quickly reached over and grabbed a washcloth, balled it up, and shoved it in his mouth.

"There that'll keep you quiet for a bit." Ramona said. "Now where was I."

She went back at it licking Max's ass up and down teasing his asshole before circling it a few times to let it slide open. After which she took one hand and reached over to his cock while tracing his ass with the other. With little resistance Ramona slipped a finger into Max's ass while she was also jerking him off; which shocked Max. With the double pleasure that he was now feeling Max could feel his legs tremble as Ramona added a second finger in his ass. Max spit out the cloth and started to buck his hips on Ramona's fingers.

"Oh god it's happening." Max moaned.

"Just do it." Ramona said.

"Fine." Max said as he came on the shower wall.

After he felt his orgasm subside he pulled himself away from the wall and the two saw Max's cum start to travel down the wall.

"Wow now it's your turn." Max said getting behind Ramona.

Once he was in position Max pushed Ramona forward before running his fingers across her pussy. Quickly with one hand Max stretched out her ass and started to lick up her ass.

"Oh Max just stick a finger in my pussy." Ramona said.

Max did as he was told and slipped one of his fingers in her pussy as he was eating out her ass.

"Oh yeah Max that's good come on another one." Ramona said.

Max slipped a second finger in, and later on a third. His fingers were thrusting in and out of her while he circled her ass before he felt her body tense up around his fingers.

"Oh yes here we go." Ramona said.

Ramona came all over Max's fingers before he was able to remove them.

"Wow that was fun." Max said.

"Yes it was did you enjoy your break from Rose?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah I did now I'm gonna get out of here and let you get your shower in." Max said.

"Okay but first." Ramona said before pulling him into a kiss.

"Whoa what was that about?" Max asked.

"Just think of it as a thank you for all you did for me." Ramona said.

"Are you sure?" Max said.

"Yes now get out of here." Ramona said.

Max left and Ramona stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out lost in thought about who she wanted to try next.


	15. Chapter XV: A Mother's Love

**Chapter XV**

 _A Mother's Love_

Meanwhile back at the vet's office it was just about time to close down.

"You know it feels weird closing down this early." DJ said.

"I know but we were just standing here waiting for something to happen or for someone to just walk in." Matt said.

"Well then Dr. Matt is there anything you'd like to do?" DJ asked flirtatiously.

"Oh there are lots I want to do." Matt said.

"Well then let's get to it." DJ said.

DJ and Matt raced off to one of the exam rooms and started kissing. The kiss was long and passionate and the two started to take off one another's scrubs until the two were nude.

"Shit didn't know we were going to have a round two." Matt said.

"Just shut up and let's get to it." DJ said.

DJ and Matt had a second wild time similar to their first time earlier that day. The two walked out of the room for about an hour later and cleaned themselves off.

"Okay so we've been closed for an hour so I'm gonna leave and then you wait like five minutes and then you leave." DJ said.

"DJ nobody's gonna care that we fucked in the office." Matt said.

"Oh fine whatever." DJ said.

The two walked out of their office and to their cars. DJ thought about all what she hoped got done today at the house with Kimmy, Stephanie, DJ, Ramona, and Max there all day.

"Okay well now that I remember Max will have spent the day with Rose since she came over." DJ said. "But still everything should be done."

DJ continued her drive home, once she arrived she saw that both Gia and Rocki were leaving.

"Great so nothing got done." DJ said watching the two leave her house.

Once the driveway was clear DJ parked her car and started walking in. DJ immediately realized that her walk was off and didn't want to do a walk of shame in front of her family. So she stood still for a minute to allow herself to come together before walking into the house.

"I'm home." DJ called as she walked in.

"Hey welcome home." Everyone said coming from various parts of the house.

"Oh great everyone is here but where is Rose?" DJ asked.

"CJ picked her up an hour ago." Kimmy said.

Everyone looked at Kimmy with a bit of disdain as most hadn't seen her most of the day.

"What I'm allowed to know things." Kimmy said.

"How did you know she left?" Stephanie asked.

"I saw from my window, I also saw that Rocki and Gia left." Kimmy said.

"Did you see anything else?" DJ said.

"No that was about all I remember." Kimmy said.

"Okay." DJ said. "Whew." She thought.

"Well we seem to be done here so I'm going to change out of my scrubs and we can discuss dinner." DJ said.

"Oh alright get ready." Kimmy said. "But first..."

Kimmy started pulling everyone into a group hug that everyone seemed to enjoy. In the midst of the hug DJ felt someone pinch her ass causing her to break off the hug.

"Alright Deej get changed." Stephanie said.

As DJ started walking upstairs Jackson, Max, and Ramona followed her up to their respective rooms. Once DJ entered her room she left the door open a crack inadvertently. She started to change out of her scrubs until she felt a presence behind her.

"Jackson it's okay you can come in." DJ said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jackson asked walking in.

"We can call it a hunch I also know it was you who gave my ass a squeeze." DJ said. "Just curious why?"

"Truthfully I thought you were Aunt Stephanie." Jackson said.

"Oh so you'd rather I had Stephanie's ass." DJ said.

"No it's not that it was an accident I swear." Jackson said.

"Hey don't worry I believe you." DJ said.

"You do." Jackson said.

"Yes accidents happen but you know you shouldn't be attracted to you aunt." DJ said.

"I know." Jackson said.

"Good." DJ said. "Hey since you tried your Aunt out would you like to try your mom out."

"YES." Jackson yelled.

"Shh not so loud." DJ said.

"Fine." Jackson said.

Jackson started stripping down to his underwear as DJ watched.

"This is definitely a different form of bonding." DJ thought.

"You ready for this." DJ said.

"Very much." Jackson said.

Jackson walked up to his mother and started to kiss her. The two tongues danced around each other's mouths until Jackson unhooked his mother's bra before letting it fall to the floor, he took one of her boobs in his mouth and started to suck on it while massaging her other with her hand.

"Ah that feels nice." DJ said.

Jackson started kissing down her stomach before reaching the waistband of her panties.

"Mom lean back." Jackson said.

DJ did as Jackson asked leaning back onto her bed before Jackson started to pull down DJ's panties with her teeth once they were off Jackson started eating her out licking and lapping away at her pussy.

"Oh god yes that's nice." DJ said.

Jackson wasn't listening as he kept eating his mother out. After a few minutes Jackson pulled himself out of her pussy and started to kiss DJ allowing her to taste herself on her son's lips.

"Mm that taste good but I wonder how that compares to your cock." DJ said.

"Why don't you try it and see." Jackson said pulling down his underwear.

DJ opened her mouth and Jackson slid his cock in her mouth and started to fuck her face. Jackson reached up and braced himself on the headboard as DJ started to blow him taking all his cock in her mouth.

"Oh wow mom you are good at sucking cock." Jackson said.

"You ready for mommy's pussy Jackson." DJ said.

"Not yet I want to tear that ass up first." Jackson said.

"Geez just like your father...an ass man." DJ thought.

Jackson stood up pulling his cock out of her mouth and started to move down his mother body as she was turning over on her stomach.

"Here since I pinched your ass allow me to 'kiss it better' like you would do to Max and I's cuts and scrapes." Jackson said.

Jackson leaned down and kissed her ass where he pinched it.

"Better?" Jackson asked.

"Better." DJ said.

Jackson started kissing her ass again all over her ass cheeks but never doing more than that. Once he felt that he kissed all he could on her ass, Jackson spread out her ass and gave it a quick whiff.

"Mm your ass smells nice." Jackson said taking a deeper whiff.

After a third deep whiff Jackson started to lick up and down her ass.

"Ah uh oh." DJ moaned.

Jackson soon started running his tongue around her ass before inserting his tongue in as deep as he could. Jackson removed one hand from her ass and reached his hand down to his cock and started to stroke it as he kept tongue fucking his mother's ass.

"Oh Jackson you better stick that cock in me." DJ said.

"What if I don't." Jackson teased.

"Then I'll ground you to your room for a month." DJ said "And then I'll pleasure myself in front of you once a week."

"Would I be able to touch myself." Jackson said.

"Nope." DJ said.

"Okay then." Jackson said.

Jackson pulled himself out of DJ's ass and started to line his cock with her pussy.

"Time for some prone bone." Jackson said.

Jackson reached his legs around trapping DJ in between his legs and started to thrust himself. The feeling that Jackson was feeling couldn't be denied as he felt like the sheet was jacking him off while he was fucking his mother. In the heat of the moment Jackson took his hand and smacked DJ's ass before leaning down and sucking on her ass cheek.

"Uh Uh Uh." DJ moaned loudly.

"Oh god mom I'm gonna cum." Jackson said.

"Good I can't wait for you to bust that nut in your mother." DJ said.

The two kept fucking until they each came together at the same time

"Wow that was amazing." Jackson said.

"Yeah I will admit you impressed me." DJ said.

"What does that mean?" Jackson asked.

"It means I didn't know how well you'd be in the bedroom." DJ said. "But you did great."

"Thanks mom do you think we could do this more often." Jackson said.

"Maybe I'll have to think about it." DJ said.

"Fine." Jackson said.


	16. Chapter XVI: Fantasy

**Chapter XVI**

 _Fantasy_

After their sexual escapade DJ and Jackson walked out of the room and started to sneak off to a different room in the house to prevent anyone from thinking anything too crazy happened between the two of them. DJ found herself downstairs in the kitchen helping Stephanie and Kimmy working on dinner and making a mess of everything.

"Seriously Stephanie, Kimmy why didn't you put away what you aren't using." DJ said, putting away various spices.

"Wow six seconds before she yelled at us that has to be a record." Stephanie said.

"Oh shut up." DJ said.

"By the way Jimmy's going to be joining us for dinner and then he and I are going out for a bit." Stephanie said.

"Great is Fernando coming too?" DJ asked.

"Did somebody call me?" Fernando said walking in the back door. "Well no I will not be joining you all for dinner as I already have plans."

"Okay fine by me." Max said.

"Yeah same here." DJ said.

"Well then see ya later." Fernando said.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Max said.

"Max not appropriate." DJ said getting close to his ear. "You think it, you don't say it." she whispered in his ear.

"Got it." Max said.

"Dinner time." Kimmy said.

"Seriously Jimmy isn't here yet." Stephanie said.

"Hola Funner-inos" Jimmy said walking through the back door.

"Jimmy." Stephanie and Kimmy said.

"Hey my boyfriend." Stephanie said.

"Hey my brother." Kimmy said.

"Well he loves me more." Stephanie said.

"No he loves me more." Kimmy said.

The two went back and forth arguing about why Jimmy loved them more than the other but both stopped when Jimmy pulled Stephanie into a kiss.

"Ha see he loves me more." Stephanie said.

"Well I can't kiss him like that." Kimmy said.

"Well sure you can mom but you really shouldn't." Ramona said walking in the kitchen.

"There's lots of things I shouldn't do but do." Kimmy said, winking at Ramona.

"Boys get down here." DJ said. "And bring Tommy down."

"One step ahead of you mom." Jackson said walking down the stairs to the kitchen with Tommy.

Max walked in behind Ramona and walked over to the table to help set it up. As the family was getting the table set there was small talk amongst one another about crazy stories and memories that they had shared. After the table was set they all ate until they were full.

"Alright kids dishes." DJ said.

"But it's Aunt Stephanie's night." Jackson said.

"She's going out and you are staying in." DJ said "Now do the dishes."

"Fine." Jackson said.

"You really hate doing the dishes don't you." Ramona said.

"I do." Jackson said.

"Alright Jimmy just give me five minutes and I'll be ready." Stephanie said running down to the basement.

"That's fine babe take your time." Jimmy said.

Once in her room Stephanie quickly changed into a dress that hugged her body and showed off her tits. Stephanie quickly admired her body in the mirror before walking back up to meet Jimmy.

"Okay let's get going." Stephanie said, grabbing her purse.

Stephanie and Jimmy walked out of the house and went out. The two caught a late movie and a late night snack before sneaking into Jimmy's room.

"You ready for the real fun." Stephanie said.

"Always." Jimmy said.

Stephanie and Jimmy started kissing, their two tongues dancing around one another's mouths. Jimmy reaching around Stephanie to her back to unzip her dress while Stephanie started to pull up his shirt taking it off.

"Wait Jimmy." Stephanie said.

"What is it Steph?" Jimmy asked.

"I think it's time we did that one thing you've always wanted me to do." Stephanie said.

"You mean you'll fuck my ass with a strap-on." Jimmy said.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

"Sweet." Jimmy said.

"This will be a nice experiment." Stephanie said.

Jimmy had begun taking off his pants and underwear while Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out a flesh colored strap on. A smile flashed across Jimmy's face as Stephanie finished taking off her dress, staying in her red bra and panties before putting on the strap-on on. Jimmy knelt down and started sucking on the fake cock. Stephanie started running through his hair pushing him down forcing him to take all of it in his mouth. Jimmy kept at it until he was gagging on the cock and started to drool all over it before Stephanie pushed Jimmy off and onto his back. Jimmy raised his legs up until Stephanie was able to see his asshole.

"Well I could peg you now but there is something I want to do first." Stephanie said.

"What is it?" Jimmy said.

"I wanna taste some Gibbler asshole." Stephanie said diving into his ass licking him up and down.

Stephanie began jerking him off as she kept licking his ass before swirling her tongue around his ass. Jimmy sat there moaning with each pass of her tongue that Stephanie did over his asshole. Stephanie pulled her tongue out of Jimmy's ass and started to line up the strap-on up with his ass.

"You ready for this." Stephanie said.

"Very much so." Jimmy said.

Stephanie started thrusting into his ass. With each thrust getting more power as Jimmy's moans started getting louder and louder with each thrust.

"Oh god this is so hot." Stephanie said, getting more and more power behind each thrust.

"Oh yes let me ride this now." Jimmy said.

"Okay." Stephanie said, pulling herself out of Jimmy's ass and laying down on the bed.

Jimmy stood up and spread his ass apart and started gliding down on the cock before he started riding it up and down allowing it to go deeper and deeper into his ass. Stephanie started to buck her hips up and down getting Jimmy to moan even louder and louder.

"Oh my god I love this." Jimmy said as he kept bouncing up and down on the cock.

After a few minutes of riding the strap-on Jimmy could feel his body tighten up with each movement up and down until he shot a load of cum out up in the air hitting the ceiling.

"Wow that was crazy." Stephanie said.

"Best orgasm I've ever had." Jimmy said. "Please peg me more often."

"You got it once a month." Stephanie said.

"Deal." Jimmy said "Now to get you off."

"Oh no that's okay I'm actually not feeling it tonight." Stephanie said.

"Really are you sure?" Jimmy said.

"Of course I am gimme some Jimmy." Stephanie said.

Jimmy pulled the strap on off and pulled Stephanie's panties to the side. Jimmy started eating her out lapping away at her soaked pussy until she came in his mouth.

"Hey Stephanie thanks." Jimmy said.

"Your welcome." Stephanie said.


	17. Chapter XVII: I Can Do It Better

**Chapter XVII**

 _I Can Do It Better_

As Jimmy and Stephanie were out on their date the rest of the Fuller/Gibbler house were finishing up the dishes. Jackson did his best to avoid the dishes but ultimately failed and was made to do more work.

"Man that took forever." Jackson said.

"Really it would have been so much faster if you actually helped instead of avoiding the work." Ramona said, sitting down on the couch.

"No it wouldn't have." Jackson said.

"Yes it would have." Ramona said.

"Yeah Jackson you know it takes more work to avoid doing the initial work in the first place." Max said.

"Whatever." Jackson said.

Jackson walked off up to his room while Ramona stayed on the couch.

"Max what on earth do you plan on doing tonight." Ramona said.

"No idea I'll probably watch some documentary." Max said.

"Sounds fun." Ramona said.

"Hey Max can you come here a second." DJ called from the basement.

"Sure thing Mom." Max said.

Max walked down the stairs to meet his mother.

"Okay Mom what did you need?" Max asked.

"I just need a little help trying to find something that Stephanie is hiding." DJ said.

"Should you really be doing that?" Max asked.

"Well she's done it through all my years of growing up." DJ said.

"Whatever." Max said. "What are you even looking for?"

"A...toy of mine." DJ said.

"What kind of toy?" Max said.

"You know what, never mind I'll look for it later." DJ said.

"Okay." Max said as he left the room.

"I seriously wonder where that strap on is." DJ whispered to herself.

Max walked back up to the kitchen and saw Kimmy struggling to get the tray off of Tommy's highchair.

"Um Kimmy let me help you with that." Max said, walking over to the high chair.

Kimmy backed up and let Max work with the highchair until the tray was off and Tommy was let out of the highchair.

"Thanks Max you are so much better at that than me." Kimmy said.

"Okay thanks." Max said.

"Hey why don't you come up to the attic with me." Kimmy said.

"Why." Max said.

"I need help with something." Kimmy said.

"I'm not helping you look for a toy." Max said.

"What are you talking about?" Kimmy asked.

"Sorry that's what my mom was looking for?" Max said.

"Oh she must be looking with her strap on." DJ said.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"Oh it is an adult toy that looks like a penis that a girl can put on her hips and can be used to..." Kimmy began.

"Kimmy shut it, he doesn't need to know what I'm looking for." DJ said. running up the stairs.

"Mom I'll be honest I stopped listening after adult toy." Max said.

"Whew that could have been bad." DJ said.

"Hey DJ any luck finding it?" Kimmy asked.

"No she probably took it with her." DJ said. "I'll check my room before I wait for her to ask her about it."

"Geez she must be really horny." Kimmy said.

"What does that mean?" Max said.

"It means that she's feeling aroused." Kimmy said.

"Wow hey what was all that moaning I heard from the attic earlier." Max said.

"Nothing." Kimmy said.

"Don't lie, what was it?" Max said.

"Fine I was with Fernando when we were up there." Kimmy said.

"Okay but whatever he did I could do better." Max said.

"You really want to see if you could be better than him." Kimmy said.

"Yes I could." Max said.

"Fine let's go to my room then." Kimmy said.

"Alright let's go." Max said.

Max and Kimmy walked off to Kimmy's room in the attic. Once there Max looked around at trying to figure out what exactly Fernando did but came up with nothing.

"So what exactly did Fernando do in here?" Max asked.

"Well he and I had sex." Kimmy said.

"Okay then let's do that then." Max said.

"Alright then get over here." Kimmy said.

Max walked over to Kimmy and the two started to share a kiss. Their hands explored each other's bodies before Max started pulling Kimmy's shirt off. Kimmy found out what Max was doing and broke the kiss to pull off her shirt. Once her shirt was off Kimmy threw it onto the floor and pulled off Max's shirt.

"I hope you are ready for this." Max said, taking off his pants.

"Please I was born ready." Kimmy said.

Just as Max pulled off his underwear Kimmy started to suck on his hardening cock. Max's eyes widened at the feeling of Kimmy's tongue swirling his cock around her mouth to get it nice and stiff.

"There you go nice and hard." Kimmy said, releasing Max's cock.

Max started stroking his cock as Kimmy took off the rest of her clothes. Once she was naked Max shoved his cock back in her mouth and started thrusting his cock in her face.

"That's it Max fuck my face." Kimmy said, slobbering all over his cock.

"Oh yeah well when can I slide this in you." Max said.

"You wanna fuck my pussy?" Kimmy said.

"Yes please." Max said.

"Well then you should eat it first." Kimmy said.

"You've got it." Max said.

Max adjusted himself in between Kimmy's legs before diving in. Max started licking up and down her pussy before he began to suck on her clit.

"Oh that's new where did you learn that?" Kimmy said.

Max wasn't listening as he kept eating out Kimmy's wetting pussy for about five minutes before he took his tongue out. Quickly lining up his cock with her pussy and began thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy. Kimmy pushed Max's head to where he was now looking at her and Kimmy pulled Max into a kiss. Kimmy soon broke the kiss as she leaned back on the headboard moaning out Max's name.

"That's hot say my name as I fuck your pussy." Max said.

"Max." Kimmy moaned, with each thrust of Max's cock.

"Oh man this feels so good." Max said.

"You know what will feel even better." Kimmy said.

"What would." Max said.

"Turn over and let me eat your cute little ass." Kimmy said.

"Fine by me." Max said.

"I ate your daughters ass earlier." Max thought.

Max pulled his cock out of Kimmy's pussy and turned around sticking his ass in the air. Kimmy leaned forward and spread out his ass, she took one finger and traced over Max's asshole before she retraced it with her tongue. She soon started licking his ass up and down before reaching her hand around to stroke his cock.

"Oh Kimmy your tongue feels nice against my ass." Max said.

Kimmy kept licking his ass before circling her tongue around his hole while she stroked his cock. Max soon leaned onto the bed to mask his moans of pleasure.

"Yeah well it seems you enjoy getting your ass eaten let's hope you like eating ass." Kimmy said.

"What do you mean by that." Max said.

Kimmy rolled Max over and positioned herself to where her ass was hovering above his head. As Max opened his mouth Kimmy sat down on him and Max started eating her ass.

"Mm she tastes similar to Ramona." Max thought.

Kimmy soon started bucking her hips against Max's face before reaching down and started stroking Max's cock a second time.

"Oh Max you have such a talented tongue." Kimmy said.

Max reached his hand around Kimmy's thigh and started feeling around for her clit. Once found he began to circle his hand around her clit.

"Oh Max I think it's time you learned about the sixty-nine." Kimmy said.

Kimmy pulled herself off Max's face and re-positioned herself to where the two were able to sixty-nine with Max eating Kimmy's pussy instead of her ass, while she was able to suck his cock again. The two began to pleasure one another orally until each could feel the other one getting close to the edge.

"Oh man here it comes." The two thought together.

Just as they thought it, both of them came together. Once the two took in all the other ones cum Kimmy climbed off of Max and allowed him to sit up.

"So how did I do?" Max asked.

"You did great?" Kimmy said.

"Better than Fernando." Max said.

"In some ways yes." Kimmy said.

"I'll take what I can get." Max said. "Goodnight."

"Night Max." Kimmy said.


End file.
